The Shy Girl
by pink-mutant14
Summary: Gale is a painfully shy new girl attending Ouran High School. Can she learn how to stand out in a school full of outgoing rich kids? Rated T for... T! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note/ Pointless rantings:

**Author's Note/ Pointless ranting:**

**ELLO!! How are you all (assuming there's anyone actually reading this)? I'm nifty! Anyway, I'm kinda new at this whole "fanfiction" thing (I only have one other real story), so please don't hate me if this is bad! **

**So, yeah, this is my first Ouran fic! HUZZAH! And also, I'm an ignorant American who doesn't know isn't incredibly familiar with the Japanese culture (sorry). So if I get something wrong, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**Thirdly, I don't own Ouran! It's sad, but very true!! If I did own Ouran… yeah, I guarantee none of you would like it ********GO ME AND MY UN-ORIGINAL SELF! So, now that I'm all done with my rant, I'm gonna start the actually story! YAAAY!!**

…………………………………………………………………………**. **

**Chapter One: Gale!**

**Flashback: One day earlier:**

_**Gale Wilson braced herself as she was scooped into a huge hug. Normally, the sixteen year old girl probably would have fought off her "attacker". However, ten hours in a plane plus five hours in a car tended to make a person a little groggy.**_

"_**How is my baby sister? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE I'VE SPOKEN TO YOU?!" Gale's "attacker" screamed into her left ear.**_

"_**Ryan, I'm fine. Now, could you please release me? I'm really tired."**_

_**Ryan smiled and released the younger girl. "So, what do you thin of Japan, Gale?" The twenty five year asked enthusiastically. Gale sighed.**_

"_**Well, I've only been here for five hours, all of which I spent I the back of a taxi." Gale answered before heading towards Ryan's apartment building. The hyper boy grabbed the rest of his sister's luggage and followed.**_

"_**Sorry, I forgot! I'm just so happy that you and I can finally talk. After all it's been three years since I left the states and… you know. I felt bad for leaving you. BUT NOW YOU'RE HERE! And all because you got accepted for a scholarship at…"**_

_**Gale sighed "Ouran."**_

"_**Right! O- WHAT?! That school is HUGE! And rich… you didn't tell me you were going there! You'll be eaten alive by those rich, pompous bastards!"**_

_**Gale smiled. "Will you relax, it's just a school. I'm sure that I can take anything it throws at me!" **_

…………………………………………………………………………………..

'_What the hell was I thinking?!'_ Gale thought nervously as she passed the huge iron front gates. In front of her stood what was possibly the most beautiful piece of architecture she had ever seen. The building had several tall towers as well as a huge clock. And all around the building was immaculate landscape with several exotic plants and even a fountain!

Actually, the building wasn't the only thing that was beautiful. Looking around, Gale saw that the entire student body also seemed to look immaculate. All of them were wearing perfectly matching uniforms that were perfectly ironed and had perfectly matching accessories (It's almost sickening!).

And then there was Gale. The poor girl was standing there in a black pleated skirt with a plain white colored shirt and a black dog color. Her hair was colored green and her skin was also extremely pale. However, Gale's weirdest perk were her eyes: Bright red eyes. The weirdest thing of all was that no one at all even seemed to notice the poor girl. Weird.

Gale walked cautiously through a crowd of students. _'Is it weird that I miss the snide comments and dirty looks from preppy people?'_

"Yes. Of course it is, you psycho!"

"Excuse me?"

Gale turned around to see a young boy, about her age with brown hair and huge brown eyes, looking slightly offended. "Oh no, no, no, no… I-I-I'm s-sorry. I, um… didn't think anyone w-w-was l-listening. I w-was j-j-just, um, t-talking to… myself." Gale spat out nervously.

The boy smiled. "Well, in that case, I guess you are kind of a psycho."

"Huh, yeah, guess so!"

"I'm guessing you're new here. My name is Haruhi Fujioka." The 'boy' said, extending his hand.

Gale took the "boy's" hand gently. "Hi, I-I-I'm G-Gale Wilson."

Haruhi studied the girl for a second. "You seem to stutter a lot. Do you have a speech impediment of some sort?"

"Um, n-n-no I j-j-j-just, um… I-I'm a b-b-bit shy." Gale said meekly. '_Damn, he's extremely straight forward, isn't he?'_

"Don't worry, everyone here is… nice." Haruhi lied (not very well, I might add!). The Ouran 'boy' looked down at the paper in Gale's hand. "May I see your class schedule?"

"Oh, sure!"

Haruhi looked over the schedule carefully before handing it back to the girl and smiling. "Well, it seems that you and I are in the same class! So, I guess I'll catch up with you there." The 'boy' said before beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" Gale called nervously. "I-I-I… n-need help f-finding t-t-the class room."

Haruhi smiled. "Yeah, this place is huge. Don't worry, you seem smart, you'll get the hang of it soon."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

The two Ouran students walked side by side down the hall ways of this busy school. As the walked, Haruhi pointed out various important areas in the school (club rooms, cafeterias, ect… all that fun stuff.). Gale tried to take careful note of the various areas in the school, but without writing everything down, she was doomed to forget. So, the shy Goth decided to try chatting with her new classmate.

"So, Haruhi, a-are the u-u-uniforms r-r-required." Gale asked, still a bit nervous.

Haruhisighed. "Not really. After all, you'de probably have to be insane to be able to afford them! Pft, rich bastards. No offense."

"None taken. As you can probably tell from my outfit, I'm not what you would call high society." Gale muttered. _'So how the hell are you affording a uniform? From the way you talk, you're obviously not rich. And- GREAT I'm talking to myself again!'_

"Hey, you didn't stutter!" Haruhi pointed out happily.

Gale shrugged. "I guess I'm not nervous around you!" (Nooooo, the lazy author just doesn't feel like adding in extra letters!)

Haruhi smiled as she opened the classroom door. "There's no need to be nervous around anyone here. Trust me, everyone here's really-

"HARUHI!!"

Gale stepped back as Haruhi was tackled by two identical boys. The shy Goth tried desperately to stifle her giggle as the two boys clung desperately to either side of Haruhi.

"Ugh, guys, get off of me!"

After a few more minutes of hugging, the two boys released flustered brunette. "Haruhi, we were so worried! Why are you late?" One of the boys asked the concern in his voice evident.

Haruhi sighed. "I'm technically not late, since class hasn't even started yet! And, I'm 'late' because I had to show Gale around."

The twins both turned around and noticed the new girl standing behind them. The two smiled mischievously before hugging the girl simultaneously.

"AWWWW SHE'S SOOOOO CUTE!"

"CAN WE KEEP HER! CAN WE, CAN WE?!"

Gale blushed slightly and looked over to Haruhi for help. "Guys, leave her alone… she's a little shy." The 'boy' ordered. "Sorry about that Gale. These two are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. They're a bit annoying, but harmless."

"U-u-um, n-n-nice to m-meet y-y-you." Gale said to the floor (Curse you poor eye contact).

"HI!" The two said in perfect harmony.

"Alright class, please take your seats. Hikaru and Kaoru, that means you!" A young woman ordered as she entered the room.

"YES MA'AM!"

The women sighed at the twin's response before turning to the class. "Alright everyone, before you all zone out again, I'd like to tell you that today we have a new student. Her name is Gale Wilson, and she is a scholarship student from the United States. Please be pleasant and help her any way you can."

The class all silenced as they turned to see the new girl. Right away, Gale could tell they were shocked by her appearance. However, after a few minutes everyone turned back to lesson on the board and proceeded to zone out.

Gale listened intently to the teacher for a few minutes to make sure that she was up to date on everything. After taking a few notes, Gale was hit in the head by a piece of paper.

She was about get offended, until she noticed that it was only a note. It read:

_Dear Gale,_

_Hello, and welcome to Ouran! My name is Kaoru. I'm sorry if my brother and I came off a little strong, that's just the way we are! If we had known you were so shy, we probably would have been easier on you! So, if you don't totally hate us, you should stop by the 3__rd__ music room after school. Hope to see you there!_

_Kaoru_

Gale read the note over a few more times before tucking it into her binder. _'Are they actually being nice to me? No, I'm sure they're probably making fun of me. _(Paranoid much?)

After class, Gale saw Haruhi and the twins standing by the door. The girl looked at them, confused. "U-u-um, w-what a-a-are you guys d-d-doing?"

"Duh, we're waiting for you." One of twins (Gale guessed Hikaru) said impatiently.

"Hikaru! You can just ignore him; he can be a bit rude sometimes. Anyway, you were telling me before about how you had no clue were you were going, so we decided to show you to your next class!" Haruhi said, smiling at the confused girl.

"Oh… O-o-okay."

The four teens walked together down the hallway. As they were walking, Gale noticed one of the twins began falling began falling behind (She thought it was Kaoru). She wanted to talk to him about the note, so she decided to lag behind as well (scary how the other two don't even seem to notice! Truly, truly oblivious…)

"Um… hi."

The twin looked over at the girl and smiled. "Hello Gale, did you get my note?"

"U-u-um, yes b-but… H-how do I know y-your not just m-m-making fun o-of me?"

"My, aren't we pessimistic? Trust me, I'm not that sinister." The boy said, his smile fading slightly.

"S-s-sorry, it's just… I'm not r-really used to people r-r-really t-talking t-to me. Well, unless they're m-m-making f-fun of me." Gale said, not looking up.

Kaoru's smile returned. "Well, none of us are really like that! I just… thought you seemed different seemed interesting and wanted to get to know you better."

"Oh, um… Thanks."

"Actually, the note was Hikaru's idea! So, we'll see you there?"

Gale hesitated. After all, she didn't really know them. "Um, okay. I-I'll be there."

'_God, I must secretly hate myself.'_

…………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Yeah, I know this is bad… PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!! I promise next chapter will pick up a bit! So, yeah… Hello! I feel so weird talking to myself… SO LET"S BRING SOMEONE UP HERE!**

**Hikaru: What the hell, where am I?!**

**Pink: You're in the author's not, YAY!**

**Hikaru: How do I get out?!**

**Pink: You don't! You shall rot in here for the rest of you days! –Laughs evilly-**

**Hikaru: O… kay. Um, Pinkie's power tripping right no and doesn't think I see the exit sign over there. So, um review… bye. –leaves-**

**Pink: No, wait, COME BAAAACK! I feel so alone now… **


	2. The Host Club!

Pink: Okay, so today I'm bringing Kaoru up here to talk with us

**Pink: Okay, so today I'm bringing Kaoru up here to talk with us! YAY KAORU!**

…

…

…

**Kaoru?**

**Hikaru: Still me…**

**Pink: SHOOT! I'll get this right… sooner or later. Until then, I guess I'm stuck with you.**

**Hikaru: Yeah, well I'm not too thrilled about it either.**

**Pink: Wever. I'd like t thank EvanescentDream93 Shoelacey (YAY!), and Mihael Jeevas for reviewing! WOOOOOH! **

**Hikaru: … I'm going to die here.**

**Pink: Probably! Enjoy the story!**

…………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Chapter Two: The Host Club!**

After the last bell of the day, Gale quickly collected her books and threw them into her huge book bag (YAAAAY BIG BACKPACKS!). All day Gale had been contemplating whether or not she should go to the mysterious Third Music Room or not, only to end up giving herself a head ache. If she did go, she might be able to get to know her new friends… but that would also involve socializing. This, quite frankly, scared her beyond belief. Poor paranoid freak! And so, wanting someone else to decide for her, Gale whipped out her phone and dialed the one person she could always trust.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ryan? I was wondering if I should-

"Hang on. I SAID BACK!! GET BACK!!"

Gale paused for a second. "Um, Ryan… What are you doing?"

"Cooking, why?"

"Ugh, never mind… I was-

"GET OFF OF ME YOU EVIL BEAST!"

"Ryan, I-

"GET INTO THE POT! I'm NOT PLAYING WITH YOU! GET!!"

"RYAN!"

"… Yes?"

"… I'm going to be home late tonight, okay?"

"Okay… could you pick up some food on your way home?"

Gale sighed before hanging up. _'Well that was a complete waste of time… Guess I should at least check this thing out… But what if I can't find this room! Then Kaoru will think I don't want to be friends with him! But then again, what if this is all just some joke he's trying to pull on the weird new girl!! For all I know, the music room might be fake!'_

"Of course, it must be fake! I mean, The Third Music Ro-

"Hello fair princess, may I assist you in your quest to find The Third Music Room?"

Gale turned around to see a young man, maybe a year or so older than her, with blonde hair and violet colored eyes. He also seemed to have a feint accent to his voice, maybe French? It wouldn't really surprise her, as he didn't really look Japanese (then again, what did she know? She just got there.).

Gale froze on the spot, deciding to simply nod instead. The boy took a closer look at her before smiling. "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! You are my daughter Haruhi's new friend from America, right?"

"Daughter?" Gale repeated, confused. "I thought Haruhi was a boy?"

The blonde didn't respond, instead choosing to turn around and begin sprinting. "Quickly, or we'll be late!"

Gale sat dumbfounded for a second. _'Who the hell is this guy? And what was with all that weird "Fair Princess" crap? Hey, wait, HE'S LEAVING!'_

"U-um, wait up!"

………………………………………………………………………………….

Gale ran, only to find the blonde waiting for her by a large, impressive looking door. Above the door was a sign in Japanese that read "Third Music Room".

The blonde boy smiled as he put both hands on the door. "Are you ready?"

"R-r-ready for w-what?"

The boy's smile widened as her gently pushed down on the door knobs. Suddenly the two were engulfed in light, with rose petals spinning around them. As her sight adjusted, Gale saw six people dressed in different circus outfits standing in the middle of the room.

"Welco- Oh, it's just Tamaki."

The blonde, Tamaki, looked slightly offended at his friends' response. After a few minutes of whining about having to waste precious time and rose petals, the six teens turned their attention back to the blonde.

"So, Milord, why are you so late?" Hikaru asked, resting his elbow on his brother's shoulder. Both the twins were both dressed as jugglers in gaudy suit jacket and a top hat. They were also carrying around several bowling pins for effect.

"Yes, why were you late? Did you really mean to disappoint ALL THE PEOPLE who came here to see you?" Kaoru said, smiling evilly.

"NO, NO, NO, NO! I WOULD NEVER DISAPOINT MY BELOVED CUSTOMERS! BUT THIS POOR GIRL NEEDED MY ASSISTANCE! SHE WAS LOST, AND DESPERATELY-

The twins tuned out Tamaki's rambling as they looked behind him to see the "poor lost girl" he was late for. As soon as they spotted a poor, oblivious Gale standing behind the rambling blonde, the twins smiled.

"GALE!!"

Gale snapped back to reality just in time to be tackled by the two identical brothers. The Gothic girl sat helplessly as the two continued to hug the life out of her.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Put Gale down!"

Gale looked up to see Haruhi, who was begrudgingly wearing a gaudy acrobatic outfit. He/she also had several gems decorated down the side of her face as well as brightly colored eye shadow. The girl/ boy smiled at Gale as the twins backed away. "Hello Gael, it's nice to see you again… and you have no clue where you are, do you?"

Gale shook her head, still terrified of speaking. Haruhi smiled gently and pulled Gale away from the twins. "You just walked into the Ouran Host Club. The Host Club was created by Tamaki as a way to entertain our female classmates."

"E-e-entertain?"

"Yeah. We talk to them about whatever they want, and act out little skits. It's rather pointless in my opinion, but I have to stay here until I pay off my debt. So, why are you here?"

"H-h-here… note, Third Music Room." Gale said, still confused by everything Haruhi had just said.

The twins walked over to the confused girl, each putting and arm around her. "We asked her…" Hikaru said smiling.

"… To come see us!" Kaoru finished, now also smiling.

"Okay… I'm not even going to ask why. Just remember, she's a human being. NOT. A. TOY. Understood?" Haruhi asked, still glaring at the two.

"YES MA'AM!!" The two said, saluting. Haruhi rolled her eyes before walking over to her newly designated customers.

"Alright Gale, let's show you around!" The two declared before dragging her away from the sane world that awaited her outside the club doors.

"So Gale, our first host is Kyouya Ootori." Hikaru said, pointing to a young man, around Tamaki's age, dressed as a lion tamer. "He's the one who pretty much keeps this club alive! Give it up for Kyouya!"

The pale looking boy looked over to the twins, his face completely emotionless face. "What is it that you two are doing? Has this young lady requested you two?"

"Um… yes?" Kaoru answered, sounding slightly nervous. Kyouya glared at them for a moment before looking down at a clip board in his hands. "Very well, I'll make sure I mark down Miss Wilson as being designated to you two."

'_How does he know my name?' _Gale thought as the twins drug her over to the next station. "You'd probably do best to stay away from Kyouya. His bite is about tem times worse than his bark." Hikaru explained to the scared girl.

"However, these two are easy to get along with." Kaoru said as they approached a table full of sweets. "These two are Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Marinozuka. However, they're better known as Hunny and Mori!"

Gale looked down to see a small boy, who looked much younger than herself, sitting beside a very tall and expressionless boy. The two boys were dressed as clowns, Hunny with a smile painted on his face and Mori with a frown and tear (I must secretly hate them… poor boys!)

"HI GALE! You're Haru, Hika, and Kao's new friend, right? You should come have cake with us?" Hunny asked happily.

"Sorry Hunny, but Gale's busy right now." Kaoru explained gently. "Maybe, if she likes the Host Club, she'll come back and eat cake with you tomorrow, okay?"

The little boy smiled again. "Alright! Have fun on your tour Gale, okay?"

Gale smiled at the boy as she was pulled away. "So that's Hunny, Mori, Kyouya… Who's-

The twins didn't even get the sentence out of their mouths before the doors to the back room flew open. There, in all his 6 ft. tall glory, stood Tamaki. Tamaki was now ready to host, dressed in an impressive looking Ring Master outfit (took him long enough to change!). "Good evening princess, what lies have these two devils told you about me?"

"Only that you're a deranged ego maniac who collects the tears of small children." Hikaru stated simply. Gale silently rolled her eyes. _'What kind of an idiot would actually believe-_

"HOW DARE YOU TWO CREATE SUCH LUDICROUS LIES?! I LOVE CHILDREN!" Tamaki cried, clutching his heart dramatically.

" Right, Tamaki's a pedophile."

"WHAT?!"

"Please, don't try to deny it now." Kaoru said, wagging a finger in the blonde's face. "Everyone here heard you."

"NO! You see their just joking! You see! None of this is true!" Tamaki declared to the several customers who were giving Tamaki strange looks.

"W-w-was that really necessary?" Gale asked the two hysterical teens. The brothers immediately stopped and thought for a moment. "No, probably not." Kaoru said after several minutes.

"But that doesn't make it less fun!" Hikaru declared, turning around to stare at a frantic Tamaki.

Gale sighed. "W-w-well… I-i-it's been r-r-really fun but I should… go. Bye!" Gale said nervously before turning around quickly. _'Maybe if I leave quickly, they won't notice I'm-_

CRASH! (BEHOLD! My lametastic sound effects!)

Gale cringed as she looked down at the now destroyed tea set before her. The poor girl was in such a rush to get out, that she ended up running into a table (IT JUMPED OUT AT HER!) "I'm… so… s-s-sorry." She said, still in shock.

The hosts all gathered around the site to survey the damage. "Wow, it's destroyed." Hikaru said bluntly.

"Yep, completely destroyed." Kaoru agreed. "It's a shame too, that set was ancient and worth a lot of money."

"H-h-how much, exactly."

"900, 000 yen! That would be around… 8,500 US dollars." The twins chorused.

"T-that's a lot. I, um… d-d-don't have that kind of m-money." Gale said. _'WHAT THE HELL! That much for a bunch tea cups?! Why would you even need them? The probably sell knock offs at Wal- Mart for 19.00!'_

"Well Tamaki, what is your solution?" Kyouya asked. Gale couldn't tell for sure, but she could have sworn that she saw a smirk on his face. Sadistic bastard.

"Well, it seems there's only one thing to do. Gale, from now on, you shall become the Host Club's maid!" The blonde declared, pointing an accusing finger at the girl

Gale stood in shock as the twins once again tackled her. "YAAAAY! ISN'T THIS GREAT?!"

"Yeah…Great…"

"And now you can have cake with me tomorrow, right?" Hunny asked innocently.

"Yeah… Great…"

Suddenly, what Haruhi had said earlier came back to her. Forced to work at the Host Club until her debt was paid. Shoot.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey, Gale! How was your first day?" Ryan asked from the kitchen as his baby sister walked through the door.

Gale didn't answer, instead choosing to collapse on the nearest couch. _'What have I done? I just had to go to the stupid music room, didn't I? Stupid, stupid, stupid…'_

"Gale! Could you please get the door for me? PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE?"

Gale stopped mentally slapping herself long enough to notice the soft knock coming from the other side of the door. Gale pathetically lifted herself from the couch and walked over to the door.

"Hello-

"GALE!"

Gale jumped slightly as she was tackled by two identical faces. "Guess what? We decided to join you for dinner! No need to thank us, it's our pleasure!"

Ryan walked in after hearing all the noise in the other room. "Gale what's going- I didn't know you had friends over! You know, I really don't like having-

"We brought food."

"WELCOME! Rich, food having friends of Gale. Won't you bring your food and come in with your food so we can eat your food… food."

Gale watched as Ryan led the twins and their food into the kitchen. Yep, it was going to be a looooong night.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

**Pink: WOOOOOH! Finally done! YES!**

**Hikaru: Tired… sleep… 3:30 a.m.**

**Pink: BABY! I feel great! WOOOOO –sleep-**

**Hikaru: … review… sleep**

**Pink: Quiet!**

**Hikaru: … escape… later…. Sleep… now…**


	3. Dinner and Bonding Like Things

**Pink: Alrighty, so today we have another guest! Introducing…-Dramatic Pause- HUNNY!**

**Hunny: HI!**

**Hikaru: Why am I still here?! And why didn't you introduce Mori?**

**Mori:…**

**Pink: Because I didn't actually invite him, he just came. (That and I didn't realize he was here!)**

**Hikaru: Oh. Wait, why are either of them even here?! (How did you not realize he was here?)**

**Pink: TO THANK PEOPLE!! Hit it!**

**Hikaru: Hit what?**

**Hunny: HI!! We would like to thank Shoey (Shoelacey), Shino (Shino's Girl 14), Hypie (Hyperpegasi), and Miha (Mihael Jeevas)! We would also like to thank suber (suberXxXduperXxXfun machine), kane (kanega), and… KLC8cake (KLC8cake… wait… NEVER MIND!) For putting us on story alert! KLCcake, do you like cake? Would you have cake with me?! Pleaseeeee?**

**Hikaru: Hunny, what are you even talking about?**

**Pink:-To Mori-You're quiet, I like you best.**

**Mori:…**

**Pink: Well, onto the story!**

…………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Chapter 3… I don't have a title! Sadness…**

"So, are you really Yuzuha Hitachiin's sons?"

The three teens sighed as Ryan asked the twins the same question he'd asked… ten times now? Gale had lost count. The four were all sitting in the kitchen, waiting for the twin's chefs (What, did you think they would cook a meal themselves?). Gale was squished between the twins, who insisted on sitting next to her. Ryan was sitting across them so he could have his own side of the table (It was very important to him… Don't ask).

"I'm sorry if I'm annoying you!" Ryan said happily. "I'm just so excited to be able to learn more about my darling sister's friends!"

The twins nodded and smiled. "Of course, we understand! You two seem close!"

"As do you two!"

The twins smiled and leaned closer to each other. Unfortunately for Gale, That also meant they leaned closer to her. Gale, as you've seen, wasn't really known for her social skills. Especially around boys. So the shy little girl immediately looked down at the table, hoping to conceal her blush from the evil twins.

'So, Ryan, what do you do for a living?" Kaoru asked curiously. The question caused Ryan to smile and Gale to groan.

"Why, I'm a musician! However, until my music career takes off, I have a temporary job at a local restaurant!"

The last statement shocked the two brothers. Who would actually allow this man to work at their restaurant? The Hitachiin's looked uneasily from Gale, to Ryan, to the charred remains of what was once Ryan's kitchen.

"You… don't say?" Kaoru said, forcing a grin.

"You don't cook there, do you?" Hikaru asked, causing his brother to kick him from under the table. "I mean- what is it that you do there… Since you're a musician… Who I'm sure cooks very well… Or doesn't… I would never guess… But I'm sure you're great at whatever you… Hopefully not cooking... I'm gonna stop talking now."

Gale and Kaoru watched in amusement as Hikaru tried in vain to save his train wreck- I mean, conversation! Hikaru blushed slightly as the two giggled; however, he did succeed in making sure he didn't look like a complete jerk. Kind of. Not that it really mattered, because Ryan hadn't even realized he had been insulted.

"Oh no, I don't do cooking! Well, obviously! I work as a waiter. You know, where I can be my wonderful and charismatic self!" He said happily. Which, quite honestly, was a relief… to everyone.

"DINNER IS SERVED!" The chefs said dramatically, ending the awkward conversation. The several chefs all grabbed a plate and walked over to the dinning room table. They walked gracefully over to the table and stood at attention, trying to build the now growing anticipation.

"Great, s-so what a-a-are h-having?"

"Well, we wanted to make you guys something special…" Hikaru said, putting an arm around Gale's shoulder.

"So we had our chefs prepare a little something…" Kaoru continued, also outing an arm around the girl.

"W-what?"

"FUGU!!"

Gale squeaked slightly as the chefs placed the dishes in front of them. The young girl stared at the fleshy pink meat on the dishes. Gale looked hesitantly at each of the twins, waiting for them to do something.

"You seem nervous, is something wrong?" Kaoru said, taking a bite of food.

"N-n-no, just… Isn't this p-p-poisonous?"

"Don't worry about it." Hikaru said, also taking a bite. "They've removed most of the poison."

"M-m-most?"

Kaoru smiled. "They leave some in for flavor."

"What?!"

The twins smiled and resumed eating. Ryan, who hadn't even been paying attention, was already almost finished (I don't think he even realized what he was eating). Gale, on the other hand, hadn't even touched her food. Why? Well, the silly girl hated fish… and the possibility of dying.

"Well, are you going to eat or not?"

Gale looked over to Hikaru, who was staring down at the girl. What could she say? After all, they had gone through all of this trouble just to make a meal for her and her brother. She really didn't want to sound ungrateful… Not even to the two evil people who have been destroying her life since she got there.

"W-w-well… um… I-"

"Come on Gale, try a bite." Kaoru prompted, holding a piece of the fish up to her mouth. "You don't want to insult our chefs, do you?"

Gale sighed, but took a bite. The twins watched contently as the poor girl slowly ate all of the fish on her plate. Once she was finally finished, Gale looked anxiously at the two boys.

"I'm n-n-not going t-t-to get sick o-o-or anything, am I?"

The twins studied her face for a minute, trying to see if she had caught on to their evil plan. After ten minutes, the two decided that the girl was seriously concerned. The boys smiled and hugged her before laghing hysterically.

"AWWWWW, YOU'RE SO GULLIBLE AND NAÏVE!" The two exclaimed to the confused girl. "YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU ACTUALLY ATE, DO YOU?"

"Um, n-not Fugu?"

The twins smiled and continued to hug the girl. "You're so cute! No, you just ate… Salmon! Which is, although disgusting, not poisonous! "

Gale sat there for a few minutes as the twins hugged her, trying to figure out what had just happened. Had they actually just come here to prank her? But… why? Why go through all the trouble?

"I-i-is this the only r-reason you c-c-came over?" Gale asked, hoping they would be leaving now.

"Why? Are you trying to get rid of us?" Hikaru asked playfully.

N-n-no, j-j-just… curious." Gale muttered nervously.

The twins smiled. "Good, because Kyouya asked us to drop off your outfit for tomorrow and explain the rules of the Host Club!"

Gale frowned slightly. _'Which one was Kyouya? The blonde was Tamaki, the girl/boy is Haruhi… THE SADIST! Figures he would be the one to send these two here to torture me! He probably sent them here to learn more about me… no, I'm sure they don't care about my life! I'm probably just being paranoid_ (Actually, that's exactly what he did! Psychotic bastard…).

"Um, Gale?"

Gale snapped out of her thoughts and turned back to the twins… Kaoru. Where was the other one? She was about to ask when the boy came bouncing back into the room. Hikaru smiled at her and held up a hanger with white plastic draped over it. "Here you go! This is your official Host Club uniform… Where did your brother go?"

"U-u-um…"

"He's right here!" Ryan said as he reappeared in the kitchen. "Don't worry though; I'll leave you kids alone now! But just remember, I the walls have eyes. If you two so much as lay a hand on my baby sister, I will hunt you down and kill you. Bye now!"

Gale really wanted to strangle Ryan at this point. _'Why wasn't he this protective when they were hugging me before?' _She thought bitterly. Because in saying that now and then leaving, he left them all in an awkward silence. And, although Gale guessed that she should enjoy the silence while she could, she didn't like awkward situations.

'S-s-s, what was it y-you guys s-s-saying?"

The twins both turned both turned back to the girl and smiled. "Well, after we got home, we asked our mother if she had anything that would work for your maid uniform!" Hikaru said happily.

"So, we looked around and finally found a design that worked. It's not prefect, because she rushed to finish it, but it's still pretty amazing."

Gale smiled as the two boys handed the dress over to her. "Thanks… h-h-how did you know w-w-what m-my size was."

The twins just looked at each other and smiled. Gale really didn't want to know what that meant, so she decided to take a look at the dress. It was a light cranberry colored dress with a white frilly apron attached to it. It also had a red colore choker that matched the dress perfectly. "Um…Idon'tmeantocomplain, but... I-i-it seems kinda short."

"Trust us, it really isn't." Hikaru assured simply. "So, we were told that all you have to do is serve the food and drinks. You also might have to tidy up around the place, okay?"

"U-um."

"Renge also said it's important to act cute, alright? Something about keeping our customers in the right 'atmosohere'." Kaoru added.

"W-w-wait, who-"

"You'll meet her soon. Just… do your best and try not to mess up and you'll do fine." Hikaru said, patting her on the head before getting up. "Come on Kaoru, we should be leaving.

Kaoru nodded to his rbrother before turning back to Gale. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. just try to be more confident, okay?"

Gale nodded and watched as the twins began to collect their things. Their words were still echoing in her ears. Don't mess up. Not too much pressure though! And what about all those customers that would be there? If she messed up, all those girls would hate her! Could thing be any worse? Well, at least Kaoru kind of supportive.

"BYE GALE! We'll see you tomorrow!" The two said, hugging her yet again. "Hope you enjoyed dinner. BYE!!"

Gale blushed again as the two released her and walked out of the room. Oh yeah, and she was also going to be wearing a skimpy maid dress in front of a bunch of very attractive guys (one of which was possibly a girl). Yes, Gale had the worse luck ever. Little did she know things were going to get a lot worse.

………………………………Next Day……………………………………….

Gale dashed out the door and into the crowded streets out side her apartment. The poor girl didn't sleep all night after the Hitachiins left. All night, all she could think about was having to go to the Host Cub after school. What was she going to do? If she showed up, there was a possibility that she would embarrass herself and/or ruin the Host Club. However, if she didn't show up, it was possible that Kyouya would likely hunt her down until he got his money. And, honestly, Kyouya scared her much more than the club's fangirls.

"GALE!"

Gale stopped mid step and turned around. At first, she didn't see anyone amongst the sea of people that she actually recognized. Then, out of nowhere, a tall boy with blonde hair and violet eyes appeared. The boy smiled as he came over, panting heavily.

"It's… nice… to… see…you. Can… I… walk… with… you." Tamaki said between pants.

Gale blinked at the boy's slightly disheveled appearance. Somehow, even though he was a mess, he still looked stunning. "Um… O-o-okay."

The boy smiled and stood up straight. The two waited for a few more minutes before walking off together. Once again, Gale felt nervous… like when the twins hugged her. How was she going to do anything while she was constantly getting flustered around these guys? This was a complete disaster.

"So, are you looking forward to the Host Club later?"

"Y-yep…" Gale lied nervously. "The t-t-twins actually s-s-stopped by last n-night to give m-m-me some information and r-rules about the c-c-club"

Tamaki looked sympathetically at the girl. "Those evil twins. I fear that their mischievous and perverted humor shall rub off on my pure and inocent daughter!"

"Do you not like the twins?"

"Of course I like them." Tamaki said genuinely. " Hikaru and Kaoru are my two of my very best friends. THEIR LIKE SONS! However, that doesn't mean their not evil!"

Gale had to agree with that. Despite the twin's mischievous nature, they were quite lovable.

"T-t-tamaki, c-can I a-a-ask you something else?"

"Yes?"

"Is Haruhi a girl?"

Yes, Gale actually is that dense. Which is why she was going to have a very loooonnnnggg day!

…………………………………………………………………………..

**Author's Note:**

**Pink: Poor, dense Gale. Oh my God, I almost cried today after reading the latest chapter of Ouran. POOR HIKARU!!**

**Hikaru: What about Hikaru? And where did Hunny and Mori go?**

**Pink: … Somewhere. Anywho, hoped you all liked this chapter! I know it's bad, but I worked reeeeaaallllyyy hard on it, so please don't hate me! Oh, and for those of you who don't know, Fugu is a highly poisonous fish served in Japan. It requires a special license to prepare because certain parts of the fish must be removed or the one eating it shall die. On that high not, see you all later! BYE:)**

**Hikaru: How did they manage to escape? **


	4. Death by Embarrassment

**Pink: Hello everyone! So I'm here and… Hikaru wants to kill himself right now.**

**Hikaru: -Is slamming his head into a wall-**

**Kaoru: I think you broke him.**

**Hikaru: KAORU!! How did you get here?-hugs-**

**Kaoru:… I've been here.**

**Pink and Hikaru:… Oh.**

**Kaoru: -sigh- Anyway, I'd like to thank Shoelacey, Mihael Jeevas, Moonless Sky Jester, and Hyperpegasi for reviewing. We'd also like to thank Dreammoon, SpottedRabbit, BunnytheAssassin, and Fallen Oblivion Angel for putting us on Story Alert/ Favorite story. So… thanks. If I forgot anyone, it's because Pink deletes nothing from her e-mail. Sorry **

**Pink: YOU'RE SO CUTE!!-Hugs-**

**Kaoru: HIKARU!**

**Hikaru: KAORU!**

**Hikaru and Kaoru:-Hug-**

**Pink: Right… ONTO THE STORY! They're so cute!**

…………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Chapter 4: Death by Embarrassment**

Gale stood in the middle of the school courtyard**. **For the second day in a row now, Tamaki had run off on her without answering her question. All the poor girl wanted to know was whether her new friend was a boy or a girl. So, now she was going to go straight to the source: Haruhi herself. Or was it Haruhi himself?

"GALE!"

Gale braced herself as she was tackled by a familiar hyperactive little blonde. "Gale, Gale! How are you? I heard the twins paid you a visit last night! Did you have fun?!"

"I-i-it was… i-i-interesting." Gale answered hesitantly. _'How the hell did he know that?'_

Hunny smiled at her as Mori made his way over to them. When Gale first saw Mori the other day, she thought he seemed kind of… cold. However, as Hunny drug him over to Gale, he did smile and wave (Kind of) at her. _'He should smile more. It really suits him.'_

"So Gale, you'll come and eat cake with Takashi and I today, right?"

Gale laughed nervously. _'Crap, which one was Takashi… MORI! Takashi Morinozuka is Mori's real name God, this club is confusing.'_

"Um… I-I'll try. Do… do you know w-w-where Haruhi i-i-is?" Gale asked, suddenly feeling much happier. _'Between working and eating cake, I should be able to avoid the evil twins. This way, I may be able to keep my dignity in tact.'_

"Hmmmm… I think I saw her- I MEAN HIM! I… You know already, don't you?" Hunny asked sadly. Gale had no clue what he was talking about, but he looked so sad, so she went along with it. But honestly, the poor dense girl had no clue what was going on… or what she already knew.

"Y-y-yeah… Do you know w-w-where she is?"

Hunny brightened up slightly and pointed towards the school. "I think she just went inside. We need to go right now, so we'll see you later. BYE!!" the little boy exclaimed as Mori waved goodbye. Gale smiled and waved back to them, although on the inside she was still confused.

After Mori and Hunny were finally out of view, Gale decided to keep looking for Haruhi. She finally found the he/she leaning against a wall reading a book. Around him/her were a group of gaggling girls who looked ready to eat him… her… it.

"U-um… excuse-

"GALE! Hey, can I get through?" Haruhi asked politely. Gale stood back and watched in amazement as the girls parted like the Red Sea and allowed Haruhi to pass through. Deciding that this was their cue to leave, the girls all parted their separate ways.

"Hey Gale, what's wrong? You seem pale… er."

Gale looked down nervously. "C-can I ask y-y-you a private question?"

"Um, sure."

"Are… areyouagirl?"

…

…

…

Gale watched in shock as Haruhi grabbed his/her sides and doubled over in laughter. The girl/boy continued to lean against the wall for support as it laughed hysterically. Poor Gale simply stood there awkwardly, noticing the weird looks that people walking by were giving her (They also give you weird looks when you stand outside of a library saying that your backpack is going to attack you… Yeah… back to the story).

"Um… H-Haruhi?" Gale said hesitantly, after what seemed like hours (Although it was only like… Two minutes). _'Oh my God, I think broke Haruhi! Kyouya will probably charge me for this… and the twins will torture me even more… Crap.'_

Haruhi stood up, struggling to breathe. "I'm sorry, but… it didn't even take Tamaki that long to figure out I'm a girl!" The brunette managed to say before bursting into laughter once again. Gale sighed, but she had to agree that it was kind of funny.

Finally, after five more minutes of laughter, Haruhi was able to breathe normally again and the two started their journey to homeroom. On the way there, the two were ambushed by the twins.

"GALE!! Did you miss us?" the two asked as they hugged Gale.

"Um… I j-just saw y-you last night."

Haruhi glared at the twins. "What did you two do to her?"

"Nothing!" Hikaru practically shouted, releasing Gale. "We just went over for dinner. That's all… yep."

Haruhi just rolled her eyes and began walking. "Alright, well I'm gonna head to class. I'll see you I'll see you all later! And, don't torture Gale." And with those inspiring words, she was off.

Kaoru, who was till hugging Gale, looked at his brother. "Um, Hikaru… you seem jumpy today."

"I'm… Fine. Actually, I don't feel too good. I think I'm gonna go to the nurses office and lie down." Hikaru said, touching his forhead.

Kaoru looked at his brother thoughtfully. "Oh… Do you want me to come with you?"

' _Does he realize I'm still here!'_ Gale thought bitterly as the twins continued their conversation. The two continued to talk for a few more minutes before Hikaru finally left. Kaoru sat there for a few more minutes as his brother walk down the hall way.

"I d-don't want to b-b-be rude, but w-we should p-probably get to class." Gale finally said, feeling a little nervous.

Kaoru, who just realized he was still hugging Gale, smiled and released her. "Sorry. Yeah, we should probably… go."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Kaoru sat silently in the back of the classroom, doodling on his notebook in art class. Haruhi and Gale couldn't help but notice the look of absolute misery on the poor boy's face. _'It's like someone just murdered his kitten!'_

Gale and Haruhi weren't the only ones who noticed. Very girl in the classroom was gathered around his desk. They all looked so sad for him! Unfortunately the teacher also looked sad, although, that was probably because no one was bothering to listen to her talk about their upcoming project.

"CLASS! Now, if I called the nurse and see how Hikaru, will you please start paying attention?" The teacher asked tensely.

The class nodded as the teacher walked over to the phone. _'Is this actually happening!' _Gale thought in shock. _'Is a teacher actually giving into this childish game! Although… Kaoru does look miserable."_

"Alright, Hikaru has been sent home with a slight fever-

"WAAAAAAH!!"

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!"

"POOR KAORU!!"

Gale, Haruhi, and their teacher (Mrs. Lady) stared in shock as the entire class erupted into complete hysteria. Slowly, Kaoru made his way over to the three. "Um, what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?! Where have you been the last ten minute?!" Mrs. Lady practically screamed. "You were all depressed, so everyone was acting out. So, I told them I would find out how Hikaru was. Then, I told him he had a fever, and chaos!"

"Oh, sorry! I was just… thinking. I know that Hikaru will probably be fine."

"Try telling them that." Gale said, pointing towards the class. "they k-k-kind of… Lost it."

Kaoru nodded and, after much reassurance, the class returned back to normal. Mrs. Lady thanked him and returned to the front of the class. "Alright, now that we only have ten minutes left, I'll just tell you the project. You and your partner will create an original piece of art. Now, due to the serious lack of discipline today, I will be the one to choose your partners."

The class did a collective groan with optional eye roll. Gale, on the other hand, was ecstatic. _'YES! This way, I don't have to go through all the embarrassment of having to find a partner! YAY!!'_

The bell rang and the students quickly filed out of the room. Gale and Haruhi were about to wait for Kaoru, but he told them he would meet up with them later. The two exchanged looks, but agreed that they'd see him at lunch. As they left Gale began to feel a bit uneasy.

"Is h-h-he alright?" Gale asked, looking back at the classroom.

Haruhi also looked back. "He'll be fine. If it were Hikaru, THEN I would be frightened. But it isn't, it's Kaoru. And trust me when I say that Kaoru will be fine." Haruhi assured the nervous Goth. "Relax, Kaoru and Hikaru are two separate people, they can survive on their own."

Gale nodded half- heartedly. _'Still, that doesn't mean that Kaoru isn't lonely.'_

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"D-do I really h-h-have to wear this?" Gale asked Kyouya, who simply nodded in response. It was after school, and the Host Club was set to open in five minutes. Currently Mori and Hunny were setting up their station, Haruhi was shoveling the club's latest gourmet food down her throat, while Tamaki was treating Kaoru like Hikaru was on his death bed.

" I FEEL AWEFUL FOR ALL THE TIMES I WAS SO MEAN TO HIM!! TELL ME, KAORU, WILL HE FORGIVE MEEE!!" Tamaki shouted as he hugged Kaoru's head.

"Milord, calm down! Hikaru called before and said that he was fine! Now, let g-

"Tamaki, please release Kaoru's head." Kyouya said calmly. "Haruhi and Kaoru, go to your station please. Mori and Hunny, I see you two are ready to go. And Gale, yes you have to wear the outfit. Is everyone clear?"

The club nodded, and quickly did as they were told so not to incur Kyouya's wrath. The raven haired boy sighed and turned back to Gale. "Now, all you have to do is make sure everyone has food, and everyone's clean. Can you do that?"

"I-

"Good, I have the utmost confidence in you. Now, everyone, the Host Club will officially be open in two minutes." He said calmly.

Gale sighed and sat down at the nearest table. _'What the hell was I thinking, I can't do this!'_

"You're in Hikaru's seat."

Gale practically jumped out of her skin as Kaoru laughed. The Goth girl blushed slightly as she backed away. "I… I'm s-s-so sorry." Gale said, about ready to cry from embarrassment.

Kaoru stopped laughing and looked at the girl. "Wow. If I knew I'd get that reaction, I wouldn't have scared you like that. Look, please don't cry. If you cry, then Haruhi will likely kill me."

Gale nodded, feeling even more embarrassed. "I-I-I'll, I'll just g-go."

"Wait." Kaoru said. "You seem a little… nervous. Alright, a lot nervous. Just, don't worry about anything. If something goes wrong the other hosts will help you, I promise."

Gale sighed, but had to admit, she felt a little better. After all, the hosts had all been really nice to her so far. And… she really liked them. Well, except Kyouya, who petrified her. So, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

A-alright… I'll t-t-try to relax."

Kaoru smiled as the several customers entered the Third Music Room. Almost immediately Kaoru was surrounded by several girls, all of whom wanted to know how he was holding up without Hikaru. The twin pretended to cry and went on about how lonely he now was. Gale smiled and decided to get to work.

Gale served a few cakes and drinks successfully, boosting her confidence slightly. By the end of the host club, most of the orders had slowed down, and Gale decided to stay towards the back of the room with Kyouya unless needed.

"So, you see to be doing well."

Gale nodded. "Yep."

The two sat in an awkward silence, until Gale finally saw a hand go up. She went to leave, but hesitated, wondering if she should say goodbye to Kyouya.

"Don't you have a job to do?"

'_Running now.'_ Gale thought nervously to herself. The shy girl made her way over to what was normally the Hitachiins' station and smiled. "H-hi, can I get you anything?" She asked politely, trying to sound confident.

A girl sitting next to Kaoru smiled. "Hi! I was wondering if you could get me another slice of strawberry shortcake?"

Gale nodded and quickly went to retrieve it. _'Alright, last order of the day!' _She thought. Gale picked up the cake and began to walk back to the table. _'Don't mess up, don't mess up, do-_

Gale gasped slightly as she tripped over another table. The new host maid watched in horror as the cake she had been carrying landed in the lap of one of the customers. _'Crap.'_

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Gale flew out of the Third Music Room as soon as the club ended. After ten minutes of listening to the random customer rant and five minutes of listening to Kyouya tell her how much she now owed them, Gale was ready to go home and sleep for the rest of the school year. She was in such a rush; she didn't even bother to change out of her maid outfit.

"HEY! WAIT!"

Gale stopped as Tamaki ran over to her, panting and gasping for air. The two stood in front of the gate until; finally, Tamaki was able to breathe again.

"Can we walk home with you?" He asked, smiling.

"W-we?"

Gale did all she could to keep from gasping as Kyouya walked over to them. "I still don't understand why you insisted on walking." The Shadow King said dryly.

"Because, we need to walk Gale home!"

Kyouya looked down at the green haired girl, just now aware of her presence. He didn't seem to know what to say, so he simply began walking.

"He's not as bad as he seems." Tamaki assured her, patting her on the head. "And don't be discouraged about today; you'll get the hang of thing soon."

Gale nodded. She wasn't sure whether or not it was true, but it did make her feel better. Who knows, maybe he's right?

"Will you two hurry up, I'm not waiting for you."

Tamaki and Gale looked at one another before bolting after Kyouya. For a scrawny dude who does nothing all day, Kyouya's fast.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note!**

**Pink: Sorry for the lame chapter. I did work forever on it though, so please don't hate me! Right now, I kind of have writer's block... THE EVILNESS!**

**Hikaru: I can't believe I wasn't even in this chapter!**

**Pink: You'll be in it more soon, trust me. I don't know if they have art classes at Ouran, but I love art so… yeah. Um, the Mrs. Lady thing was kind of a joke! YAY! Please review soon!**

**Hikaru: Where did Kaoru go?**

**Pink:… I don't know.**

**Hikaru: KAORU!!**

**Pink: One more things! If you have a pairing that you really want, tell me! BYE******


	5. PARTNERS!

**Author's Note... Part One!**

**Pink: ELLO!! So, guess what? I (like everyone else on earth) WANT TO GO SEE THE NEW BATMAN MOVIE!!**

**Hikaru: What the hell are you going on about? And who's our guest today?**

**Pink: I don't know… AND TAMAKI!!**

**Tamaki: Hello my son!!-Hugs Hikaru-**

**Hikaru: Milord, let me go! Have I mentioned that I hate you? **

**Pink: Probably.**

**Tamaki: We would like to thank Mihael Jeevas, ChristinaAngel, Hyperpegasi, and Moonless Sky Jester for reviewing! Your generosity and kindness warms my very soul, to the-**

**Hikaru: See what you've done now!**

**Pink: DADDY!**

**Tamaki: DAUGHTER!**

**Hikaru: Oh God, you're both the same!**

**Tamaki: Hikaru, don't talk like that to your sister!**

**Pink: Yeah! Listen to your father!**

**Hikaru: Just start the story while I try to find a way out of this hell.**

**Pink: OKAY!**

…………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Chapter 5: PARTNERS!**

It was six in the morning and Gale sat at her kitchen table and stared into her cereal bowl. Just the thought of going back to the Host Club brought tears to her eyes. Why did these things happen to her! Gale thought that maybe eating something would calm her down, but just looking at the cereal made her sick. _'What should I do?'_

Gale jumped slightly when she heard a soft knock at the door. _'Who could that be? It's probably just Ryan. That idiot always forgets something.'_

"I'll be right there." Gale shouted before walking over to the door. The green haired girl carefully unlocked the door and turned of the alarm (Ryan's paranoid), not even bothering to look through the peep whole. After all, who would come over to her house at six in the morn-

"HELLO DARLING DAUGHTER!"

-ing. Apparently, Tamaki would.

"T-T-Tamaki, your kind o-of early, a-aren't you?" Gale said, letting the hyper blond into the apartment. Yesterday, the Host Club king had asked Gale if he could walk with her again every morning.

Tamaki smiled. "Yes, I know, but your mother and I where already up so we decided to stop by! We met Ryan downstairs, and he recognized our uniforms and told us where to find you! Isn't that great?!"

"Yes, u-um…M-m-mother?"

Tamaki turned around to reveal a barely conscious Kyouya on his back. "Yep! But, Mommy's a little tired in the morning, so Daddy needs to carry her! So, are you ready to go?"

"Y-yeah, I just… h-have to g-go get my b-b-backpack." Gale said before leaving to get her backpack from her room. She ran as fast as she could, not wanting to laugh in front of Tamaki. Finally, Gale came to her room and closed the door before laughing. _'Oh God, You have to love that boy! I wonder if he actually believes what he's saying…'_

After a few more minutes of laughing, Gale grabbed her backpack and walked out to see Tamaki standing in the middle of her living room. "Um, I'm ready to go."

Tamaki turned around and smiled. "Alright! By the way, is this your parent's apartment? I'd love to meet them!"

"Oh n-no, this i-i-is my brother's place." Gale said as she walked towards the door. "While I'm in Japan, he's my legal guardian."

Tamaki nodded and followed her out the door. "That's right, you're from America. You speak Japanese very well, by the way!"

"O-o-oh, um… thanks. My step-mother w-w-was actually Japanese."

"Really?"

Gale smiled. "Y-yeah. Her n-n-name is Ayame Tachibana. She owns the r-r-restaurant that m-my brother w-w-works at."

"What happened to your real mother?"

"Oh, um… she and m-m-my father are divorced." Gale said, still wearing her default smile. "She l-l-left when I was a little girl, s-s-so I don't really remember her at all. All I know a-a-about her i-is what Ryan told me, b-b-but he kind of hates her. Oh! A-a-and I got a l-l-letter from her a few years ago with a p-p-picture of her baby daughter, Riley She's r-r-really cute, b-but I've never seen her in person. She's probably… f-f-four now?"

Tamaki looked at her. "You're okay with never seeing your mother? Or your sister?"

"Well… n-n-no. But, I do h-h-have Ayame and she's always b-b-been a m-m-mother to me." Gale said, feeling a little weird. Why did he care so much, anyway? "Also, I guess also h-h-have Kyouya now. My… Host Club mother?"

"Yes… AND MOMMY AND DADDY LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!!" Tamaki said, pulling the poor girl and a still unconscious Kyouya into a hug of death. Gale sighed, but she figured it could have been a lot worse.

"Come, my darling daughter, you don't want to be late to school!"

It always could have been the twins.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

The Goth girl took her seat in her art class and looked around. Gale had decided to part way with her "parents" after Kyouya woke up and started strangling Tamaki (Tamaki just smiled and told her that Daddy was fine and that Mommy was just a little cranky). She must have been earlier than she thought, because she didn't see any sign of the-

"GALE!"

WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP INTERUPTING ME!! Anywho, Gale braced herself as the twins ran into the room and glomped her.

"Gale where were you? We looked all over the school for you!" Hikaru said, hugging her tighter.

Kaoru nodded, also hugging her tighter. "Yeah! I was so worried about you after what happened yesterday!"

A few minutes later, Haruhi walked into the room out of breathe. "See, I told you two she was alright."

"Fine, you were right. So, where were you this morning?"

Gale smiled nervously. "I-I-I was, um…"

Just then Mrs. Lady walked into the room, looking as if she was going to hang herself. Not that I really blame her. I mean, she has to wake up early and go teach _both _Hitachiins! Poor woman.

"Alright, everyone take your seats." The woman said, taking one more sip of coffee for strength. "Hikaru, it's nice to see you back in class. Now, I don't care if I have to put you in a germ proof bubble, you and your brother will remain in this class for the rest of the year or I may go insane! Understood?"

Hikaru looked as his brother, who simply shrugged. Gale smiled and turned back to the class. Why were those two so popular anyway? I mean, so what if they were funny… and charming… and majorly hot. THEY'RE STILL A PAIN!! Although they are an extremely hot pain.

Mrs. Lady sighed. "Anyway, like I was saying yesterday, I will be picking partners for you all for this current art project. And no, ladies, I will not be pairing the Hitachiins together. Sorry."

There were several gasps and moans throughout the classroom. There were even a few people who questioned how a teacher could be so cruel as to separate these forbidden lovers! Hikaru and Kaoru, of course, played off the drama and declared they would always be in each others hearts. Gale, Haruhi, and Mrs. Lady once again sighed at the bizarre, although not entirely unexpected, sight before them.

"Class, please, take your seats or I will (gladly) give the Hitachiins detention."

"HEY!!"

Mrs. Lady smiled weakly as the girls quickly took their seats. "Alright, Kaoru, you're partnered with Haruhi. And Hikaru, your partner will be… Gale!"

"W-w-what?"

"Well, partnered with you two, I figure the evil twins will have to act responsible. After all, you two are the only ones who don't fawn all over them. It will be good for their egos!" Mrs. Lady said happily.

Just then, the bell rang, and everyone quickly filed out of the room. Haruhi and Gale waited by the door as the Hitachiin brothers argued with Mrs. Lady. Finally, after several minutes, the two emerged from the class room.

"Well?" Haruhi asked as they walked down the hallway.

The brothers shook their heads and sighed. "No deal, Mrs. Lady said that we need to suck it up and deal with our partners."

Gale looked at him. "D-d-did she r-really say that?"

"Well, not exactly." Kaoru said as they turned the corner. "But I seriously believe that Mrs. Lady hates us!"

Haruhi sighed. "Yeah, that might be because at the beginning of the year you two dumped a tub of blue pain n her."

"It was an accident."

"NO IT WASN'T!"

"That's not the point." Hikaru said, even though it obviously was. "It doesn't matter though. I think that we should probably get to class."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Haruhi and Gale sat down at the lunch table as Hikaru and Kaoru stood online for lunch. Gale hated to admit it, but she was extremely grateful that she had a table. In her old school, if you didn't have a lunch table, you were labeled as a psycho mute freak… alright, so maybe that was just her.

"Hey, Gale, why don't you bring a lunch with you?" Haruhi asked as she began to eat.

Gale shrugged. "I never really felt c-c-comfortable eating in f-front of people."

"What?"

Gale jumped slightly as the twins sat on either side of her. "Why don't you eat at lunch?" Kaoru asked gently.

"Well, I-

Gale coughed and gagged as Hikaru shoved food into her mouth. The twins smiled and high fived as Gale swallowed the food.

"Why did you two have to do that?" Haruhi asked calmly as she took another bite of food.

Hikaru sighed. "Well, she's already scrawny as it is! If she doesn't eat something, she might disappear!"

"And then Hikaru will have to do the project all by himself!" Kaoru finished for his brother.

"Um… I-I-I'm sorry?" Gale said/asked.

The twins nodded as Kaoru slid his tray over to her. "Here you go, you can eat this. I'll just go get more food for myself."

"Um, Thanks. I-I-I don't m-m-mean to sound ungrateful, but what i-i-is it?"

The twins smiled. "FUGU!"

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Gale, I swear, we were just joking." Kauri said for the tenth time.

Hikaru smiled. "Yeah, we wouldn't feed you poisonous fish! You're my partner now!"

Gale, Haruhi, and the twins walked up stairs and down the hall to the third music. None of them were sure what the theme would be today, but they had all received a memo from Kyouya to come early. That, according to Haruhi, was never a good sign.

The four finally made it to their destination and opened the door. Inside Mori and Hunny were both hard at work supervising other people who Kyouya hired to decorate. Everywhere you looked there were large and elaborate decorations. The velvet red curtains were lined with gold and the central area of the room was completely cleared out.

"So what's today's theme?" Hikaru asked, not at all fazed by the Music room's transformation.

Hunny smiled and skipped over to the other hosts (and Gale). "Well, today's theme is a Masquerade ball! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Gale cringed at the boys excitement. "Um… Why a-a-are we doing a-a-a Masquerade Ball… exactly?"

Everyone looked at her as if she asked something completely insane and unthinkable. Gale sighed and mumbled a soft never mind as Tamaki walked over to them. The blonde was dressed in an exquisite suit with a beautiful blue sky colored mask.

"So, guess who came up with today's theme?!" Tamaki said happily as he hugged Haruhi.

"Um… you, Milord?" Kaoru said sarcastically. However, the remark didn't even break the blonde's stride.

Hikaru sighed. "It's no use Kaoru, Tamaki is to busy molesting poor Haruhi."

"What a pedophile."

"He should be locked up."

Tamaki stopped and turned to the two devils. "HOW COULD YOU TWO SAY SUCH EVIL THINGS ABOUT YOUR FATHER?!"

The twins laughed at Tamaki, who was dramatically waving his arms in the air. Haruhi walked over to the twins and glared at him.

"Guys, you should respect your father."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Gale. The three host members before her stared at her in amazement, not quite sure what to say. Finally, after twenty minutes, there was only one they could say.

"SHE SPEAKS!!"

Gale braced herself as the twins hugged her. The poor girl sighed as Tamaki scolded the two brothers as Haruhi faded into the background. Finally, Kyouya came over to regain control over his hosts.

"Everyone, the Club opens in ten minutes. Now, if I were you, I'd go get ready." He announced calmly, not bothering to look up from the clip board.

Everyone nodded before running off to go get ready. Kyouya smiled as he walked back to the corner, making sure to observe all the decorations.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" Kyouya asked for about the tenth time. Gale sighed and shook her head… again.

All of the other hosts were hard at work, doing whatever got the best reaction out o their customers. Hunny and Mori were both dancing around the room with several customers. Haruhi was sitting next to a window, patiently speaking with several other girls. Tamaki was gracefully playing his piano, which caused all of the girls near him to swoon and sigh. That only left-

"HI GALE!!"

"We were wondering if…" Hikaru said, putting his arms around her.

"… You wanted to come over to our house and work on the art project this weekend." Kaoru finish, also putting his arms around the girl. Gale sighed and looked down so they wouldn't see her blush.

"U-u-um… I-I-I guess."

The twins smiled. "Good. You can just ask Haruhi for directions. After all she has been over to our house SEVERAL TIMES." They said, just loud enough for Tamaki to hear. The blonde immediately ran to his corner, prompting several girls to become concerned.

Gale sighed as the twins walked away from her. Somehow, she figured she had just made a huge mistake.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note... Part 2! YAY!:**

**Pink: YAY! ALL DONE!!**

**Tamaki: YAY!**

**Pink: YAY!**

**Tamaki: YAY!**

**Pink: YA-**

**Hikaru: Why doesn't HE disappear magically like everyone else! I hate you.**

**Pink: I'm hurt. Anyway, I got to use a lot of big words this chapter! YAY! I also got to use Tamaki a lot! Next chapter, it's all about the Twins though! YAY!**

**Hikaru: Oh joy…**

**Pink: There's no pleasing you. Anywho, please review! BYE******


	6. Surviving Hitachiin Manor

**YAY FOR THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Pink: ELLO! Today, our guest is… HIKARU!! YAY!**

**Hikaru: … I'm here every day you idiot.**

**Pink: Have you ever considered that maybe I'm just happy to see my second favorite character!**

**Hikaru: Um, thank you- WHAT DO YOU MEAN SECOND FAVORITE!**

**Pink: Well Kaoru's my favorite. Anywho, before I'm killed by Hikaru I'd like to thank Mihael Jeevas, Hyperpegasi, XxLakotaxX, ca186229, lilypop8, ChristinaAngel, and Moon Sky Jester for reviewing! YAYNESS! I'd also like to thank SxStrawberry and shinoyami for putting us on Story Alert! MORE YAYNESS! I'm really, really, really sorry if I forgot to thank you! I'm still sorting out my e-mail.**

**Hikaru:-Still angry-**

**Pink:-Still ignoring him- Oh, and I went to see Batman! YAY! It was really cool! And I rented the movie The Crow! It was amazing too… Although it wasn't as amazing as Batman!**

**Hikaru: What is with you and the movie reviews?! Do you just like hearing yourself talk?**

**Pink: …Yes. ONTO THE STORY!**

**;);););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););)**

**Chapter 6: Surviving Hitachiin Manor!**

Gale silently walked pass the kitchen were her brother was currently sitting. "Bye Ryan, I'm heading out now."

"What? Where are you going?" Ryan asked, looking up from the crispy remains of whatever he had tried to make for lunch. Honestly, the boy should just stick to cereal for every meal.

"I'm going over to my partner's house to work on our art project." Gale said simply. "Don't you remember me telling you all about this last nigh at dinner?"

Ryan looked up and smiled. "Yes, I remember now! Your partner is one of the hot twins who have private chefs, right?"

"They aren't really 'hot', just kind of cute. And extremely annoying." Gale said, trying to hide her blush. Ryan gave her a look that said 'riiiiiiiight' before continuing to try and eat the crispy black object on his plate. Gale sighed and walked into the living room to get her book bag.

"Oh, and Ayame said you better be eating or she'll kill me!" Ryan shouted from the kitchen.

Gale smiled. "I don't think my new friends will allow that."

"That's good to know." Ryan said happily. "Are you sure you don't need a lift to your _not hot _friends' house?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Gale said before walking out the door. The apartment building they lived in was slightly run down and in desperate need of a paint job, but it wasn't too bad. It was also livable and cheap, which was the number one reason why they were still living there.

As Gale stepped out the door, she was quickly greeted by a warm breeze. There were a few people walking the street, but it seems that the rest had been forced inside by the big, grey, angry looking clouds in the sky. Honestly though, Gale really didn't mind. She was the type of person who would sit at her window and watch the lightening. Although she wasn't too thrilled to be walking in a storm, it didn't really bother her. _'After all, a little rain never hurt anyone.'_

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

"So then you make another right, then a left, then I think you make another left, and then you just go straight… I think. Here, I'll write it down for you."

Gale sighed before thanking the man at the convenience and heading back out into the pouring rain. She had been walking around for what felt like hours, and it felt as though the rain was only getting worse by the second. _'How could this get any worse?'_ Gale thought as a loud clap of thunder made her jump. _'Why am I risking my life to go get tortured by the twins anyway?'_

"Gale?"

Gale stopped walking and turned around to see a long black limo pull up next to her. Inside was an extremely calm looking Kyouya accompanied by a very nervous looking Tamaki. "GALE! My poor daughter, what are you doing out in the middle of a storm?"

'I-I-I was t-t-trying to get to Hitachiin M-manor to work on m-m-my art p-p-project." Gale said sheepishly. "What are y-y-you guys d-d-doing?"

"Oh, I was just going over to your Mother's to work on a report, but never mind that! As your parents, we cannot allow you to continue your journey in the rain! Get in and we'll give you a ride!"

Gale looked timidly at Kyouya. "Um, i-i-is that okay?" She asked, feeling like she wanted to disappear into a wall. Something about talking to Kyouya scared her half to death, and she didn't know why.

Kyouya sighed and gently pushed up his glasses. "Well, I suppose we can't allow our made to become sick. We'll give you a ride."

Gale smiled and carefully entered the limo. Immediately, she and Kyouya were pulled into a group hug by Tamaki. After five minutes of him going on about how the three of them were lucky to be able to spend this time together. Finally, Tamaki let go and the three sat together silently.

"So Gale, who is your partner?" Tamaki asked, breaking the silence that Kyouya so enjoyed.

Gale smiled. "Um, I w-w-was partnered with Hikaru."

"MY POOR DAUGHTER! Please be patient with your brother!" Tamaki shouted hugging the girl again. Kyouya looked out the window and tried to avoid being pulled into another hug. He did have a reputation, after all.

"Um, I will. I-I-I think this is m-m-my stop. I'll t-talk t-t-to you later." Gale said looking down at the directions the clerk dude gave her before exiting the limo. Tamaki waved good bye and Kyouya nodded before the limo pulled away. Gale watched it drive away before turning toward the house in front of her.

"Wow."

The place was huge… that's really the only way to describe it. The "house", if it could be called that, seemed like it ha popped out of a magazine. Every window looked as if they had been individually decorated, and the door looked as if its patterns had been hand carved. Even the grass looked elegant! Gale, with her baggy black sweater and black skirt, felt as out of place as she possibly could.

Finally, after a few more minutes of admiring the so called house, Gale took a hesitant step forward. As soon as she reached the front door and knocked on it, the rain began to fall harder. Suddenly, lightening flashed towards the ground and slammed into the center of the lawn. Gale jumped and slammed into whoever had opened the door. The two crashed into the marble floor as Gale tried to regain her composure.

"Ow, that really- GALE!"

Gale sat up on her knees as she was pulled into a hug by whoever she had tackled. _'Why am I being hugged so much today? Well, at least I can breathe.' _

"Hey Kaoru, who was at the do- GALE!!"

The eldest twin quickly made his way downstairs as his brother and Gale stood up from the floor. She braced herself again as she was once again hugged. "Um, are y-y-you guys a-a-alright?"

"We were worried about you!" Hikaru said, releasing the confused girl. " We called your brother and hour ago and he said that you had already left! Tell me you didn't try to walk here by yourself in the pouring rain?"

"Um, w-w-well…" Gale said, suddenly feeling stupid. She should have excepted Ryan's offer as soon as she saw the clouds outside.

Kaoru smiled, offering the girl a towel. "Hikaru, you need to relax. I got off the phone with Kyouya a few minutes before Gale got here and he said that he and Milord had given her a ride. She probably just got soaked walking up here."

Hikaru seemed to accept this answer, and led the girl into their living room… which was the size of her entire apartment. The whole place was decorated with an elegant red themed color. The long windows were decorated with red velvet curtains and the dark hard wood floors were partially covered by a dark red carpet that perfectly matched the curtains.

"Wow."

Hikaru smiled. "Do you like the living room? This month's color is, as you can see, red."

"W-w-what?" Gale said in disbelief.

"As you know, our mother is a fashion designer. So, to keep thing fresh, she changes the color scheme for every room in the house each month." Kaoru explained, flopping down onto the couch.

Gale stared at them in shock. "Wow, that's amazing. Where i-i-is your mother, a-a-anyway?"

"She and our dad are in Paris for a fashion show." Hikaru said, taking a seat next to his brother. "They should be home tomorrow."

Gale smiled. "This place looks great."

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Kaoru said sitting up. "Come on, we'll show you our room!"

Gale blushed slightly as Kaoru grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room. Hikaru soon followed, grabbing Gale's other wrist. The three ran up to the second floor and began running towards the room at the very end of the hall. As they approached the room, the twins began running faster. As they reached the room, the twins released Gale's wrists and launched her across the room. The girl braced herself as she landed on the soft surface that was the twins' bed.

"YAY! PERFECT TEN!" The twins said, throwing their hands in the air as if she had any control over what she just did.

Gale groaned a little before sitting up and looking around the room. "Wow. This i-i-is you r-r-room? It's b-bigger than m-m-my apartment!"

Kaoru smiled. "Well, you two should probably get to work on your project. Gale, will you be staying for dinner… We're not having fugu."

"Thanks, b-b-but I r-r-really don't want t-to intrude." Gale said quickly. "B-b-besides, Ryan m-might burn the h-h-house down i-i-if I don't make dinner t-t-tonight."

Kaoru nodded before leaving the room. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Hikaru walked over and sat next to Gale on the bed. "So… what should we do for the project?"

Gale shrugged. "I'm n-n-not quite sure. Do you have anything y-y-you want to do?"

"Not really. "Hikaru said, leaning backwards. "I don't really like art class that much. I actually haven't even read the syllabus yet."

"Then why d-did you s-s-sign up for i-i-it?" Gale asked, consciously trying not to stutter… and failing. Anywho, why did he sign up? He did realize that this was an optional class, didn't he?

Hikaru sighed. "I only signed up because Kaoru and Haruhi did. And, lucky for us, you happened to sign up for that class too."

Gale felt herself blush again. Why did this keep happening to her, anyway? The two sat awkwardly on the bed, both thinking of what they should say.

"So… d-d-do you have the syllabus that Mrs. Lady g-g-gave to us?" Gale asked, removing her own syllabus out of her book bag. Hikaru sat up and pulled it out of a nearby folder. The two sat in silence and looked it over… and over… and over… and-

"What the hell does this even mean?"

"Well, a-a-all he have t-t-to do is find five p-p-poems and draw a picture w-w-we believe represents the meaning of the poem" Gale said, not wanting to look up from her nice piece of paper.

Hikaru sighed. "Great, so not only do I have to draw something, but I also have to translate a weepy poem." He said, lying back down. "I hate Kaoru and Haruhi right now."

"I heard my name."

Hikaru jumped as his twin appeared in the doorway. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry." The boy said, sitting next to his brother. "I just came in to say that dinner is done. Gale, you should probably stay here."

"Why?"

Just as she asked that, a loud crack from outside caused her and the twins to jump off the bed and away from the window. Suddenly, every light and the mansion simultaneously shut off. The three teens sat perfectly still as their eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness.

"I'm guessing that's why." Hikaru voice said. After a few minutes of silence, Gale guessed that Kaoru had probably nodded as a response.

"We should probably find a candle or something, huh?" Kaoru asked/ stated.

Hikaru nodded. "I think we might have some down stairs."

With that, the twins began to make their way out of the room. Gale, on the other hand, decided that it would be best if she sat back down on the bed. Ever since she was little, Gale always had an irrational fear of the dark. That, plus her spaztasticalness is what made her decide it would be best if she stayed in the room.

"Gale?" Kaoru shouted into the room after a few minutes. "Hey Gale, are you still in here?"

Gale nodded, before remembering that he probably couldn't see her. "Um, y-y-yeah. Did you f-f-find a candle?"

"No. Actually, we didn't even make it down the stairs. Hikaru realized you were missing so I came back to get you!" Kaoru said, walking over to the girl. "There's nothing wrong, is there?"

"I just f-f-figured that I should s-s-stay in here for my own s-s-s-safety as well as the safety o-o-of everyone else." Gale said quietly. "Well, that and I'm t-t-terrified of the d-d-dark."

Kaoru smiled and sat next to the girl. "You mean you don't find being in a creepy, dark mansion at night in the middle of a storm doesn't sound like fun to you?"

"You f-f-forgot the part where t-t-two boys I barely know who want me to w-w-w-walk down a slight of stairs in a dark, creepy mansion at night in the m-m-middle of a s-s-storm." Gale said, causing Kaoru to laugh.

"You don't have to worry; Hikaru and I won't let anything bad happen to you." Kaoru said, gently taking Gale's wrist and leading her out of the room. "Now come on! Before my brother trashes the house looking for a candle!"

Kaoru carefully led the girl down the long, extremely dark, hallway and to the top of the stairs. Gale probably would have protested, but she suddenly couldn't find her voice. So, the Goth girl decided to suck it up and try to be as careful as possible. And, by some miracle, they actually managed to make it into the dinning room safely.

"Hey, there you guys are!" Hikaru said, walking over to the two. "I found some candles! I also found out that most of our staff is still here."

Kaoru nodded. "Did you manage to get in touch with mom?"

"Yeah. She said that we're under a storm watch and requested that everyone stay put.I also got a call from Tamaki saying that we needed to protect our little sister." Hikaru said, patting Gale on the head. "So I guess that means you're stuck with us for now!"

"Yay" Gale said with mock enthusiasm. "But I h-h-had better call m-my brother and tell h-h-him."

The twins stared in amazement as Gale pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and entered in her brother's number. Gale sighed. _'What the hell is with them? I know my phone's old, but it's not that bad.'_

"Ello?"

"Hey Ryan, its Ga-

"Oh my God, GALE! Are you okay? Where are you? Have you eaten? Have you been kidnapped by a secret Hannah Montana cult?"

Gale loved her brother, but she swore he was even more insane than the author of this story (YAY ME!). "In order. Yes. I'm still at K-Kaoru and Hikaru's house… thing. I'm about to have dinner with them. And I really don't know what music they listen to."

"Good. Ayame's forcing me to stay here for the night and that means you'll be staying in a house with two teenage boys!"

"Well, yes." Gale said, suddenly realizing this herself.

Suddenly, the twins appeared on either side of her, smiling. "Can we talk to him?"

"Well I-I-I don't-

But before she could finish, Hikaru already grabbed the phone from her. "Hello?"

"Hello! You're one of the twins, aren't you?"

"Um, yes." Hikaru said, looking over at Gale and Kaoru. "Your Ryan, right?"

"Yeppers! Now, you and your brother both seem really nice but honestly I don't trust teenage boys. After all, I was just like you not so long ago, and I know you're thinking about-

Kaoru and Gale exchange glances as they noticed Hikaru's face was turning bright red. In the back of her mind, Gale was really hoping that her brother wasn't saying anything she would regret. However, judging by Hikaru's complexion, she figured he probably was. Not that it really mattered. After all, there was no way she was going to try to make it home.

"Um, you really have no need to worry." Hikaru said, still bright red. "Because Kaoru and I are both… gay?"

…

…

…

"Well, then I guess everything is alright! Tell Gale that I'll see her tomorrow! Oh, and if anything happens to her, I will hunt you and your brother down like dogs… BYE:)"

Hikaru hung up and turned towards his brother. "Well that was certainly interesting. Let's eat now! I'll go see what we're having for dinner tonight. Oh, and Ryan said that it was fine if you stayed here tonight!"

"Are you really gay?" Gale asked, causing Kaoru to blush worse than his brother had. Once again, she really is that dense.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

"Since most of the staff has taken up the guest room, you'll be staying in a room with Kaoru and me." Hikaru said as the three made their way upstairs. Their dinner had been stuffed crab, which Gale was actually allergic to. She ended up just having a salad.

Gale smiled. "Thank a-a-again, by the way."

"No problem. Oh, and if you don't like sleeping on the floor, you could always sleep with us." Hikaru said, leaning on his brother and smiling.

"At least I know I'll be safe, since you're both gay."

The three of them stopped dead in the middle of the hallway. None of them could believe what had just come out of her mouth. Maybe if had been Haruhi they would have expected that kind of comment, but this was Gale! Meek, sweet little Gale!

"Um, I-I-I'm so-

Suddenly, the twins burst out laughing. "DON'T BE SORRY, IT WAS FUNNY!" They shouted, hugging her.

"Aw, I can't believe our little Gale made it through a sentence without stuttering!" Hikaru said, hugging her harder.

"And a sarcastic sentence at that!" Kaoru said, following suit.

Gale sighed and attempted to wiggle out of the death hug. "Um, g-g-guys! Can't… breathe!"

**:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(**

**Author's Note:**

**Pink: I ACTUALLY MANAGED TO TYPE NINE PAGES! YAY!**

**Hikaru: Yay.**

**Kyouya: Yay.**

**Pink and Hikaru: WHAT THE HELL?**

**Pink: When did you get here? And how did I not notice you?**

**Kyouya: I've been here the entire time. By the way, I'm charging you for making me come down here.**

**Pink: Okay then, just add it to Hikaru's tab.**

**Hikaru: My what?!**

**Pink: Anyway, I tried to type a long chapter since I probably won't be able to update next week! SORRY! It took me FOREVER to type up, and I know it's not that great. SORRY! AGAIN! I'll get the hang of this whole "Romantic Story" thing sooner or later! Alrighty, please review! BYE:)**


	7. The Mall!

**Pink: ELLO! OMG, I MISSED YOU GUYS!! So today, I have a super special treat! Introducing my co- host for the evening: MY SISTER LIZZY!!**

**Liza: It's Liza. And what happened to the Hitachiin dude you kidnapped?**

**Pink: Um, well I kind of left him left him in the Author's Note while we went on vacation! So he's stuffing pizza down his gullet down since he hasn't eaten in a week!**

**Liza: … You know, this is why you aren't allowed to have pets.**

**Hikaru: I. Hate. You.**

**Pink: Like I haven't heard that before!**

**Liza: Trust me, she has.**

**Pink: Anywho, I'm soooooo sorry for not updating and nearly killing Hikaru!! I am really happy that you all liked my last chapter though!! YAYNESS!! As always, I'd like to thank Hyperpegasi, Shoelacey, Mihael Jeevas, Mrs.MonkeyD.Hitachiinx3, XxLakotaxX, E-SQUARED 101, red-jello04, Moonless Sky Jester, ChristinaAngel, and ninja enchantress for reviewing!! I MISSED YOU GUYS!-HUGS!- I'd also like to thank INSANExKONEKO, KittyPersona, bloody kyoko, Celedeen Takarona, and ilovepenguins (awesome name! I love penguins too!) for putting me on Favorite Story or Story Alert! THANKS:D**

**Liza: God, you make super long Author's Notes here too! Just, start the story.**

**Pink: ON IT!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 7: The Mall!**

Gale sighed softly as she opened one eye. It took her a few minutes to remember that she was sleeping on the Hitachiin twins' floor… and wearing Kaoru's clothes. The green haired girl sighed and looked up at the pale light shining through the huge window in front of her. The sky was still cloudy, but it wasn't a torrential storm anymore. Gale sighed and rolled over on the floor.

"Ow."

Gale sat straight up as she noticed she had hit someone again. "I-I am so s-s-sorry!"

"Um, it's alright… how did I get on the floor?" Kaoru said, sitting up next to Gale.

Just then, Hikaru looked over the side of the bed at the confused teens. "Good morning Gale and Kaoru. Wait, how did you get on the… floor? Oh. Look, I really didn't mean to push you off the bed and… What are you going to do with that pillow?"

Gale tried to hide her laughter as Kaoru began to beat his brother over the head with the closest pillow he could find. After being slapped n the face a few times, eldest Hitachiin quickly rolled onto the floor and used an unsuspecting Gale as a shield.

"Drop the pillow and I'll let her go." Hikaru teased, grabbing Gale by the shoulders. The poor girl didn't even attempt to hide her bright red blush. It was too early in the morning for all of this.

Kaoru sighed and dropped the pillow in defeat. "Alright, you win. I would fight you more, but my whole body is sore from mysteriously spending the night on the floor!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"No you didn't!"

"I would have if you hadn't started attacking me." Hikaru snapped back, shaking a half awake Gale for emphasis.

"Um, g-g-getting whiplash here." Gale said as the eldest twin continued to shake her back and forth.

Hikaru stopped and realized he was still shaking the poor girl and quickly pulled the girl into a tight hug. He muttered something about how cute she was as Gale looked to Kaoru for help. The boy looked at the girl empathetically and walked over to his brother. After a few more minutes of hugging (Which eventually involved Kaoru as well for some reason), the three got dressed and made their way down stairs. There, they were met by an extremely frantic maid running around like a psycho. They watched her silently until she suddenly turned to them and clasped Gale by the shoulders.

"Master Hitachiins, we have a MAJOR problem!" She said desperately, shaking Gale violently (Gale was pretty much used to this by now).

The twins sighed and leaned on each other. "I'm sure it's not so bad. Now, tell us what's wrong."

The maid took a deep breathe and looked sternly at the three. "Well… Yourparentswon'tbehomeuntiltomorrowandthepowerstillisn'tonandmyboyfriend/therapistdumpedmelastweekformybestfriendandIstilllovehim!!"

The twins slowly pulled Gale back by them as the maid took a break from her deranged tirade. The young woman took a few steps and took another deep breathe before continuing.

"Oh, and you have a group of strange young men in the living room!" She said, suddenly becoming extremely happy. "They're really handsome! You know, I feel better now! I'm gonna go help the cook put out the fire he set in the kitchen! Tootles!"

The teens watched silently as the psycho/maid skipped happily into the kitchen. None of them really knew what to say. What could you say after you jus heard someone actually say tootles?

"She w-w-was… interesting." Gale said carefully, making sure the woman couldn't hear her.

"Yeah… who is she?" Hikaru asked, turning towards his brother who shrugged.

After deciding that the Hitachiins desperately needed to change their locks, the three walked slowly towards the living room. Gale didn't even make it into the room when she was tackled by a hyper young blonde boy.

"Gale, Gale! Are you okay?" Hunny asked happily as Mori stepped into view.

Gale smiled nervously as the blonde released her. "I-I-I'm fine. I haven't seen y-y-you guys in a while. Its b-been a whole d-d-day, right?"

"You should get used to it now. Since I've joined the Host Club, I haven't had one moment of peace." Haruhi said, patting her friend on the shoulder.

Then, as if on cue, Haruhi was scooped up into a big hug by the over excited twins. "HARUHI!! WE MISSED YOU YESTERDAY!!"

"YOU TWO! STOP HARASSING YOUR POOR SISTER!!" Tamaki said, pointing frantically at the twin. "Don't worry sweetie, Daddy will save you! Hello Gale!"

Gale waved slightly to the boy as she, Mori, and Hunny watched in amazement as well as slight amusement. The three (well, if you count the twins as one side, then two) conversed back and fourth. Actually, it wasn't really conversing so much as the twins calling Tamaki a pervert and watching him freak out.

"So, um, where' K-K-Kyouya?" Gale asked the cousins as Haruhi snuck away from the three arguing teens.

Hunny looked up at the girl and smiled. "He got tired and is sleeping on the couch! Gale, are you coming with us to the mall today?"

"Huh?"

"Oh right, we forgot to tell you! We're all going to take a trip to the mall and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us!" The little boy said with a super sweet smile on his face.

Gale smiled happily. "R-r-really? I used to hang out at the mall a lot in the s-s-states, but haven't b-b-been to one in Japan y-y-yet. This could b-b-be fun!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Wow" Gale said quietly to herself.

Before her was possibly the biggest mall she had ever seen in her entire life. Unlike the little crappy mall back home that only had one floor; this mall had at least five or six easy. Gale was happy to see that Haruhi was gaping in amazement at the size of the mall as well.

"Well, shall we enter?" Tamaki said, pointing dramatically at the door. Everyone sighed slightly and followed the hyper blonde as some people stared at them and whispered.

The inside of the mall seemed even bigger! There were stores everywhere for as far and high as the eye could see. The entire place was stuffed full of people of all ages running quickly from one store to the next. Aside from all of the Japanese stores and writing, Gale guessed it was just like any other insanely huge mall.

"Gale, are you okay?" Hunny asked from next to her.

Gale nodded slightly. "Um, y-yeah. It's j-j-just… really big."

Hunny smiled and took the girl's hand. "Don't worry about anything, Gale! Just stay close to us you'll be fine."

Gale nodded and followed the Host Club as the walked into a clothing store. The store was really bright, with clothes lining the entire length of the walls. That wasn't the only amazing thing about the store. The clothing in the store was absolutely amazing! And most likely way out of any of our price ranges!

"Haruhi look!" Tamaki said, pointing hopefully to an extremely frilly looking. "Daddy thinks this is an adorable outfit for you! Right?"

Haruhi looked at it for a moment. "I don't think it's very practical. And what exactly would I wear something like that to anyway?" She said finally, causing Tamaki to disappear top the nearest corner as the twins taunted him.

Gale laughed at her friend before stumbling awkwardly over to the nearest outfit. Gale looked at the price tag and gasped slightly. _'Oh my God, this costs more than my father's car and- why am I really surprised at this point?'_

"So, what do you think?" Kaoru asked, leaning over Gale's shoulder.

Gale blushed slightly and smiled. "I-i-it's really amazing. I c-c-can't believe that s-s-some people can actually afford these c-c-clothes."

"Afford?" Kaoru said laughing. "My mom designed these. She has the original design in her close at home."

"No way." Gale said, looking up at Kaoru in amazement. "That's r-r-really cool."

Kaoru shrugged. "I guess. I'm pretty much used to it by now. Still, it's kind of funny to see the look on your face."

Gale blushed slightly and looked around the store. "Um Kaoru… where d-d-did everyone else go?"

"They're right…" Kaoru looked up. The Host Club had apparently snuck out when the two were talking about clothes. At least, they thought they left.

"Should w-w-we look for them?" Gale asked, suddenly feeling panicky.

Kaoru thought for a moment before nodding. Yeah, we should probably start looking for them. Just take my hand and try to stay close, okay?"

Gale nodded and carefully took the boy's hand. She followed close behind him as he led her through the several people standing around the store. Gale and Kaoru looked around the store for the group, but it was no use. They had simply vanished.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Where could they possibly be?" Kaoru asked himself as he led Gale over to a bench.

The green haired girl shrugged as she flopped down on the bench next to Kaoru. The two had been walking around the mall for hours and had only managed to make it to the second floor of the building. They had tried to call their friends a few times, but neither of them got reception in the mall. On top of that, they were both getting extremely hungry.

"Kaoru, b-b-before we continue, m-m-maybe we should get s-s-something to eat?" Gale said hopefully, looking up at the red head. The boy nodded and pulled out a map of the mall they had picked up an hour ago.

"So, if I'm reading this thing right, we can get some food somewhere over there," Kaoru said, looking at the map.

Gale looked at the map for a second. "I-I-I don't think that's right."

"You don't?"

"Well, u-u-unless we're right n-n-next to the smoortser, I think y-y-you should turn the m-m-map around." She said as nice as she possibly could while trying not to laugh.

Kaoru blushed and handed Gale the map. "Maybe you should be in control of the directions."

Gale nodded and took the map. After studying the paper for a few minutes, the girl spotted a very familiar looking symbol. "There's a great r-r-restaurant d-d-down stairs."

Kaoru smiled as the two began to walk. The two made sure to stay close to each other as they once again navigated through the busy mall. Had they been paying attention, they might have seen a certain raven haired boy leaning against the wall of a store while his hyper blond friend panicked about losing his "daughter". But, unfortunately for them, their author is pure EVIL!!

"So, where exactly are we going?" Kaoru asked as they reached the bottom floor.

Gale quickly led the boy over to the golden arches that her brother had taught her to love more than life. Yes, McDonalds (Which I don't own), where you can get a burger for a whole dollar! And who can resist the smell of deep fired dead animal? Yum.

Kaoru looked nervously at Gale. "So, um… where are we?"

"You mean you've n-never been t-t-to a McDonald's before?" Gale said, slightly surprised for some odd reason.

Kaoru looked at the girl. "What's a McDonald's? Please tell me it's a restaurant."

"You mean… you've never h-h-had fast food?"

Kaoru shook his head impatiently. Gale couldn't help but burst out into laughter. It was just so bizarre! She and her brother were practically raised on fast food until Ayame came along.

"Um, Gale? Are you okay? You're… laughing?" Kaoru said nervously. He barely even saw the girl smile most of the time.

"I'm…. I'm sorry." She said, regaining her composure. "It's just something that Haruhi s-s-said on the f-f-first day of school."

"What?"

"That y-y-you were all r-r-rich bastards." Gale said quietly, smiling slightly. "N-n-now lets g-go eat."

Kaoru nodded and looked at the menu. "Um, what's in this food anyway?"

"Don't ask." Gale said simply as they approached the counter.

"Hello, I'm Bob. I was transferred from my last job after a freak explosion. How can I help you?" The boy behind the counter ranted.

Kaoru and Gale looked nervously at one another. They seemed to be attracting psychos today. "Um, w-w-we'll h-h-have a … um. A six piece, um chicken a-a-and a, um, what d-d-do you w-w-want, K-K-Kaoru?" Gale said nervously. She hated ordering food.

Kaoru looked thoughtfully at the menu. "I'll have a 'Big Mac' thing."

Bob snorted slightly at the string beans order as he entered into the cash register. Gale paid for the meals (After twenty minutes of fighting with Kaoru) and went to go find a table.

"So, what d-d-do you think?" Gale asked as Kaoru took a bite of his food.

Kaoru chewed the food for a few minutes before swallowing and looking at Gale. "This is… interesting. I can almost feel arteries being clogged."

Gale giggled slightly at Kaoru's comment. "Yeah, the Big Mac i-i-is kind of, big. I p-p-probably should h-h-have warned you, huh? I know, y-y-you can split my chicken w-w-with you… if you w-w-want to that is!"

Kaoru nodded and looked down at the burger like he was ready to vomit. "Yeah, chicken sounds good."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"He's about this tall, really skinny-

"Tamaki."

"Hang on Kyouya! He's really skinny-

"Tamaki."

"One minute Kyouya! He has red colored hair, he's a bit shy, and-

"Tamaki. You do realize that we have his identical twin with us, don't you?"

Tamaki stopped talking as Kyouya and Hikaru walked over to the mall security guard with Hikaru. "He looks like him. This is a picture of the girl we believe he's with right now. As you can see, she's kind of hard to miss."

The security guard nodded and took the picture and called in their description over his walkie-talkie. "Alright, we'll be looking keeping an eye out for your friends. I'm sure they'll just fine so don't worry."

"Haru, will they really be okay?" Hunny asked the girl.

Haruhi shrugged. "I really don't know Hunny. I mean, they're both kind of meek, and Gale faints upon confrontation. So I suppose anything could happen."

Unbeknownst to Haruhi, her comments were torturing Hikaru beyond belief. The poor boy was sitting down next Mori and trying not to throw up. "Kyouya, is there any word from them?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Since I just told the security guard not even five minutes ago, I'm pretty sure." Kyouya said calmly to the boy.

"Maybe we should check again." Tamaki said, fearing for his poor daughter and son.

Kyouya sighed. "I'm sure they'll b fine. Haruhi, why don't you Hunny go get us some food since everyone else is still worked up over your thoughtless comment. Not that I'm blaming you or anthing."

"No, of course not." Haruhi said, sighing. "Come on Hunny, I think there's a McDonalds right around the corner from here.

Hunny looked at the girl curiously. "What's a McDonalds?"

"Rich bastards." Haruhi muttered to herself. "It's a restaurant with practical prices for a decent meal."

"So it's commoner's food." Hikaru said, looking over at Haruhi.

"No, it's just food that people can actually afford." Haruhi said, slightly offended.

"So… it's commoner's food."

Tamaki walked over dramatically. "My daughter, I would love to sample this so called affordable food. However, I'm sure Hikaru is simply feeling ill due to the absence of his darling brother."

Hikaru once again began to panic and bother and ask Kyouya if he had heard anything. This caused Tamaki to also panic and pester Kyouya, on the verge of tears. Haruhi and Hunny watched for a minute before grabbing Mori and running away from the chaos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"The chicken actually wasn't that bad! And the french fries were pretty good too!" Kaoru said happily as he and Gale finished p eating. "I have to admit, I'm kind of glad we got ditched together."

Gale smiled. "Yeah. It w-w-was… interesting."

Kaoru nodded as he stood up. "So, I guess we should probably try finding the others now, huh?"

"Probably. Hikaru and Tamaki a-a-are probably p-p-panicking about now." Gale said as she stood next to Kaoru.

"Probably! I really hope that Hikaru's okay." Kaoru said as he began walking with Gale. "He tends to panic easily."

Gale smiled. "That's a g-g-good thing, right? I mean, a-a-at least h-h-he cares f-for you, right?"

"Yeah." Kaoru said happily. "I just wish that he would learn to be more dependent. I mean, we're not going to be together forever. One day, we're going to have to start our own lives."

Gale nodded. As mush as she hated to admit it, she never really thought about that. _' I guess I just always assumed that they liked always being together. Although, I suppose there's a point in everyone's life when they realize they need to grow up… I wonder when Tamaki will realize this. That is, assuming he doesn't already know…'_

"Gale, look out!" Kaoru yelled as Gale ran into a boy in front of her.

Gale blushed as she stood up next to Kaoru. "I a-a-am so s-s-sorry! I d-d-didn't see you there a-a-and I guess I wasn't, um, p-p-paying attention! And-

"Gale?"

Gale looked at the "boy" was actually Haruhi. After a few minutes, Mori and Hunny walked over with McDonald's bags. "Haru, we're ready to- GALE! KAO!"

Kaoru and Gale smiled as they were tackled by Hunny, who was nearly in tears. "We were so worried about you! Tama and Hika were yelling at Kyou so Takashi, Haru, and I went to go get food! And then we found you! What happened?"

"Nothing really. We searched everywhere for you guys though. Where were you?" Kaoru asked as Hunny released them.

"Um, we never even left the store." Haruhi said as Kaoru and Gale exchanged looks. "But at least you two had each other though."

Kaoru and Gale blushed as the five all walked back to where their friends were currently panicking. Hikaru practically tackled his brother as he walked over.

"KAORU!! What happened? I was so worried! You're not hurt, are you?" Hikaru asked, shaking his brother.

"Hikaru, I'm fine. Can you please let-

"KAORU! GALE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Tamaki said glomping the two. "Daddy was so worried about you!!"

Kaoru sighed. "Milord, we're fine. Although, it's kind of hard t breathe right now."

"Well, suppose I should tell the security guard to stop looking for you now." Kyouya said simply before walking away.

Hikaru nodded and turned to Gale and hugged her. "Aw Gale, are you okay?" he asked, considerably calmer.

Gale nodded as she was pulled into a group hug which Kyouya and Haruhi reluctantly joined (Kind of). Kaoru and Hunny stood a few feet away and smiled at the cutesy heart warming scene. Well, except for the emotionless Mori, bored looking Haruhi, an awkward looking Gale, and Kyouya about to murder Tamaki.

"Well, I'm glad Gale is beginning to feel more comfortable around us." Kaoru told Hunny happily.

The little boy nodded happily, hugging his toy bunny rabbit. "Yeah, that is good! Gale seems like a really nice girl!"

"Yeah, she is." Kaoru said, still smiling.

…

…

…

"Kao, can I ask you a question." Hunny said, slightly more serious.

"Sure."

Hunny looked down at the ground, trying to find the right thing to say. "Um Kao, do you like Gale?"

"Hunny, don't be silly." Kaoru said, blushing slightly. "I'm going to go make sure Hikaru and Tamaki don't hug poor Gale to death."

Hunny watched silently as Kaoru walked over to his twin brother. The boy smiled sadly and hugged his Bun Bun tighter. "That didn't answer my question."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Author's Note:**

**Pink: I know, it was lame. I had to type it while wrestling with my sister over my studded bracelets!**

**Hikaru: Speaking of which, where did your sister go?**

**Pink: It's the ending Author's Note! No one except for Tamaki and Kyouya make it this far! And you, I guess!**

**Hikaru: Lucky me.**

**Pink: Anywho, lots of fluffiness this chapter! YAY! Anywho, this chapter is for Alexa and Bella!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUYS!**

**Hikaru: Who?**

**Pink: You know them! Also, because I ditched you guys for a week, I posted some pictures which I don't own) on my profile so you have an idea of what the charcters look like! YAY! Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter! BYE:)**


	8. Help Wanted!

**Author's Note of Coolness!:**

**Pink: HI! I know I haven't updated in a while, so I'm sorry! I kind of got caught up in watching the Olympics and didn't update! So I made it super long so that you would maybe… forgive me?**

**Hikaru: I wouldn't forgive you. Actually, I still don't forgive you for starving me last chapter while you skipped off to No Where Land!**

**Pink:-Sing song- With Maggie, and the Ferocious Beast! (Which I don't own)**

**Hikaru: What the hell are you talking about?**

**Pink: I'll never tell! Anywho, I'd like to thank Mrs.MonkeyD.Hitachiinx3, Mihael Jeevas, Shoelacey, XxLakotaxX, ninja enchantress, red-jello04, Dimly, Hyperpegasi, ChristinaAngel, and Phantom Twilight Princess for reviewing! We'd also like to thank blizardwolf1, Princess-Christina-Ark, and wolfspeaker01 for putting us on Story Alert or Favorite Story! YAY! THANK YOU!!**

**Hikaru: Start the city before I get a head ache!**

**Pink: ON IT!! **

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P  
****Chapter 8: Help Wanted!**

"Alright everyone, we'll see you all again tomorrow!" Tamaki shouted pleasantly as his customers left the Third Music Room.

"But Tamaki, my family is going on a business trip tomorrow! We won't be back until next week!" Random Fangirl Number Five (Named so by Gale) said, practically on the brink of tears.

Tamaki leaned down and tilted the girls face up towards his. "Then, my fair princess, I shall see you in my dreams until you return."

Gale almost gagged as the girls practically melted were they stood. She didn't understand what was so appealing about Host Club Tamaki. He always seemed so fake and rehearsed to her. Although, that was probably because she knew what he was really like. _'He's really goofy, and a bit of a spaz, but he's a kind hearted person. Why can't he show that side of him in the host club?'_

"HUZZAH! Another wonderful day! Good job everyone, we'll meet back here tomorrow!" Tamaki declared dramatically.

Gale smiled as she finished her last job of the day, sweeping around Mori and Hunny's table! Because of all the cake they ate, their table was always the worse one to clean. Thus, Gale learned to clean their table last.

"Gale! Are you doing something fun after school today?" Hunny asked excitedly.

Gale smiled and shook her head. "N-n-no. It's a s-s-school night, s-s-so I guess I'll j-j-just go home and s-s-study."

"GALE?! You here?"

Gale cringed as she turned around to see her brother standing in the Host Club's doorway. _'Oh God, please don't let him do something stupid!'_

Tamaki looked over to the doorway and quickly remembered who the young man was. "Ah, Ryan! Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing wrong! Actually, I'm glad to see that you're all still here." Ryan said happily, clapping his hands together. "How would you rich bastards like to help me out?"

"I think you need more help than we can give you." Hikaru pointed out, remembering his phone conversation from the other day.

"I was wondering if you kids could help out at the restaurant that I work at!" Ryan declared, ignoring Hikaru's comment.

"What happened? Is Ayame alright?" Gale asked quietly, forgetting for a moment to be shy.

Ryan patted the girl on the head gently. "Calm down Gale, Aya's absolutely fine! However, her employees lack such luck. One called in sick, one broke her leg into work, one got hit by a car, and another is sitting in a police station after hitting someone with her car."

"Wow, rough day." Hikaru stated. "How is the guy who got hit with a car?"

"He's… alive. I think he broke an arm and a leg and maybe a few ribs... Anywho, we're really short staffed and we need people to fill in! At first I was just going to ask Gale to come down, but when I saw all of you here I figured I should give it a shot! So, what do you say? Are you guys in?"

We'll help!" Hunny said brightly, looking up at Mori. "Right Takashi?"

"Hm…"

"Of course I shall help as well!" Tamaki declared dramatically as he suddenly appeared next to Gale. "Daddy will always be there to help his little girl!

"Coolness! Thanks… Dad." Ryan said, slightly creeped out over the fact that his sister's 'Dad' was actually younger than him. "So twinzies, are you in too?"

The twins looked at one another out of the corner of their eyes. "Sounds interesting…" Hikaru said, smiling.

"We're in!" Kaoru finished (rather quickly in mine and Hunny's opinion).

Haruhi sighed. "As much fun as this sounds, I have to be home to make my father dinner tonight."

"So you can take some food from the restaurant home with you for dinner!" Ryan whined. "Come on! Please?!"

"I really can't" Haruhi said, extremely grateful to have an excuse.

Ryan shrugged. "Fine, that's perfectly okay. But, do you really want to leave poor Gale all alone with the Host Club?"

Haruhi looked over at Gale, who currently being glomped by the twins as Tamaki yelled at them for harassing their sister. She'd been there before, and suddenly felt very sympathetic towards her friend. Especially since she knew for a fact that Gale wouldn't stand up for herself. "That's true. I guess I'll go too."

"Success!" Ryan shouted as he jumped up in the air. "What about you four eyes? You're the only one left."

"OF COURSE HE WOULD LOVE TO COME!" Tamaki shouted as he clung onto Kyouya. "After all, Mommy wants to help her daughter too!"

"I can speak for myself, thank you." Kyouya said as he pushed a depressed Tamaki away from him. "I will go down to the restaurant with all of. It should prove to be a very interesting experience."

"Great! Lets go!" Ryan said as he began to march towards the door.

Gale sighed and grabbed the back of her brother's shirt. "Ryan, how exactly do you plan on getting us all to the restaurant? Your car only seats five people.

"Tch, details aren't important."

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

"I think details are a bit more important than you thought." Hikaru pointed out as Ryan looked form the backseat of his car to the Host Club member.

"I've got it!" Ryan declared happily as he stood up. "Alright, Hikaru will sit up front by me (He still doesn't trust him). Mom and Dad (Aka: Tamaki and Kyouya) will sit on top of each other. Next to them, I guess the big guy can put the little kid on his lap. Then, I guess Gale can sit on Kaoru's lap."

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Gale blurted out, her face turning beat red. "B-b-because it's a, uh, threat t-t-to our s-s-safety and a-a-all."

"Gale's right, it really doesn't seem like a good idea." Haruhi agreed. "Kaoru, are you okay? Your face seems kind of red."

Kaoru smiled nervously. "I'm fine! You don't have to worry about me."

"Are you sure? We can go home if you want." Hikaru said quickly, feeling his brother's forehead. Gale wondered if he was genuinely concerned for his brother or if he was just terrified of Ryan and didn't feel like going to the restaurant.

"Come on guys, it's a great plan!" Ryan protested in vain.

"Yes, of course it is." Kyouya said as he pushed up his glasses. "And despite all the confidence I had in your brilliant plan, I took the liberty of calling my limo while we were back by the Third Music Room. It should be here in three… tow… on."

And then, right on time, a long black limo pulled up right in front of them. Gale couldn't help but roll her eyes as an elderly chauffeur got out of the front seat and opened the door for them. It was the type of thing you always saw on TV but never thought would actually happen in real life. After all, who's so lazy that they can't open a door?

"Gale! Sit with us!"

Gale was quickly snapped out of her thoughts as the twins pulled her into the seat between them. The inside of the limo seemed even bigger than the outside was, if that's even humanly possible! Gale would have been awe struck if she hadn't been squished between the twins and trying to stop her brother from rolling the window between them and the chauffer up and down.

"So Gale, who is this Ayame lady you and your brother mentioned earlier?" Kaoru asked.

"Um, she's m-m-my brother's boss and a g-g-good friend of my f-f-family. "Gale answered quickly. She really didn't want to get into all of the details of her family right now. She was especially hesitant to tell Kaoru for some reason.

Kaoru seemed to pick up on the fact that she wasn't telling the whole truth, but changed the subject anyway. "So, what is this restaurant called?"

"I-i-it's called the Jade Pearl." Gale said hesitantly. "I know, it's k-k-kind of a w-w-weird name, b-b-but she loves it."

"Is that it? Hikaru asked as he pointed out the window.

Ryan looked up and smiled. "That's it! Mr. Chauffeur Dude, you can just pull up right in front of the restaurant!"

The man nodded and pulled up in front of the building. Mr. Chauffeur Dude went to open the door, but Ryan had already burst out of the car and was running towards the Jade Pearl. The others waited hesitantly in the backseat of the car before following Ryan's lead.

"Aya! Lookie who I found!" Ryan called out as he leaned into the restaurant.

The walked into the almost empty building to see a woman, maybe in her early forties, walk out of the back room. She had medium length black hair and was in very good shape for her age. The woman's stoic expression quickly changed to pure joy as she saw Gale.

"Gale! Where has your brother been hiding you!" Ayame shouted as she ran over and glomped the girl. "God sweety, you're so thin you're going to disappear next time you go behind a tree! Your brother's been feeding you, hasn't he?"

"I'm fine Ayame. Ryan takes really good care of me." Gale said, loosing feeling in her arms. As much as she loved Ayame, she needed to stop working out so much!

Ayame smiled. "Good, I'm glad you're alright! So, now that I have that out of the way, who are these handsome young men behind you?"

"These a-a-are my f-f-friends from school." Gale stuttered, suddenly remembering that they were there.

"And may I be the first to say that it is an honor to finally meet you." Tamaki said politely ad he extended his hand.

"Um, thank you." Ayame said, obviously confused by his attitude. "However, you aren't the fist person to say that. Someone named Kyouya called me a week ago and filled me in on how Gale was doing!"

Gale was about to say something when Haruhi appeared next to her. "Don't even bother. Kyouya knows everything, and we kind of just accept that. That's why we call him the Shadow King."

Gale nodded, slightly confused, but grateful that Haruhi had come. She was really the only person Gale could relate to, considering she'd been through the same thing… only longer. Poor girl.

"Now, are you guys actually willing to, um, work?" Ayame asked, obviously a bit confused as to why Ryan would think a group of rich kids would actually want to work during their free time.

"We will work as hard as we possibly can in order to help in your time of need!" Tamaki declared dramatically.

Gale sighed. Tamaki Translation: We're going to attempt to help but end up doing something stupid and crazy while Kyouya watches. Mean while, Haruhi will likely be the only one who is actually doing anything.

"SUPER! I'll go get your uniforms and then all you'll need are your job assignment!" Ayame said happily before turning to Ryan. "Ryan, can you get the uniforms? We have some extras in the back room!"

Ryan nodded and skipped off to the back room. Ayame smiled and looked back at the boys (And Haruhi and Gale). "Alright Ryan told me some of your names, but I can't remember them so you get nicknames! Alright, big dude, take the twin on my right and head into the kitchen. You two will be filling in for our chefs with me tonight! The rest of you will be waiting tables with Ryan. Any questions?"

Ayame paused and waited for the teens to nod. "Good. Now, let's get our act together before the dinner rush comes in!"

Ryan returned to the group and quickly handed out the uniforms. They weren't very impressive: a plain white button up shirt with a vest. The uniforms also included a pair of full length pants if you're a guy and a knee length skirt if you're a girl. The chefs had typical white chef suits with a poofy hat (Which Ayame would likely force them to wear).

"So, put these on and report to your posts immediately! Go, go, go!" Ayame shouted, causing the teens to scramble.

**:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(**

Gale looked at herself in the mirror of the girl's bathroom. The uniform fit surprisingly well, considering it was just an "extra". _'For some reason, I think these two were planning this for a while.'_

"Haruhi, a-a-are you ready?"

Haruhi walked out of the bathroom stall hesitantly. It was strange to see Haruhi in girl's clothing, but it looked good on her. However, Haruhi didn't seem to like it very much.

"This skirt is so troublesome." Haruhi complained as she stretched the skirt slightly.

Gale couldn't help but laugh slightly. "I-i-if you want, you c-c-could ask Ryan f-f-for a pair of p-p-pants."

Haruhi took one more look at the skirt and shook her head. "It's not too bad. I can deal with it for now."

Gale nodded and walked towards the door. As soon as the two girls stepped out of the bathroom, they were greeted by their friends shocked faces. Gale and Haruhi had barely enough time to exchange confused glances before Haruhi was scooped up by Tamaki.

"MY LOVELY DAUGHTER! DADDY IS SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU WEARING FEMININE CLOTHEING!" Tamaki cheered as he spun in circles. "AND NOW YOU MATCH DADDY! SEE?"

"Tamaki! Put me-

"Haru, you look so cute! Gale, you look cute too! Right Kao?" Hunny said sweetly before Haruhi could finish her request.

"Y-yeah. You two look cute." Kaoru said quietly.

Before Hunny could cause any more awkward situations for his friends, Ayame appeared out of no where. "Alright, I just introduced the two in the kitchen to cooking. The big guy seemed to get it, but carrot top was majorly confused. So, before they burn down my restaurant, I would like to tell you that your jobs are way simple! All you have to do is ask the customers what they want, then right down their order and tell the kitchen what to prepare! Then, once the order has been prepared, you'll bring the food out to the person who ordered it. Simple, right?"

Ayame took in their blank stares and sighed. "Oh well, good enough! So, I'm gonna go make sure the other two don't impale themselves with spatulas. If you guys have any questions, and you will have questions, feel free to ask Ryan! Bye now!"

Gale waited until Ayame had disappeared into the kitchen to begin her silent panicking. _'What the hell is wrong with Ryan?! I just KNOW that something bad is going to happen! I'm going to mess up and embarrass myself in front of everyone! Or the Host Club will do something stupid and get Ayame in big trouble! Or Hikaru will accidently burn down the restaurant and Ayame will go into bankruptcy and have to move to Antarctica! Or-_

"Gale, are you alright?"

Gale snapped out of the panic-thought and looked up at Kaoru. "N-n-nothing."

"You're panicking, aren't you?" Kaoru said, seeming slightly amused.

Gale sighed in defeat. "Yes, yes I am." She admitted, surprisingly only slightly embarrassed. For some reason, she was kind of getting used to looking like a psycho in front of the Host Club.

"Don't worry, I'm a little nervous too." Kaoru admitted shyly. "However, I'm only slightly scared about messing up myself. I'm more scared that Hikaru is going to get hurt or cause some damage."

"T-t-true. I'm sure Mori will look out for him." Gale said quietly, secretly thrilled that she hadn't stuttered a lot. "And Ayame, since she's put way too much money into this restaurant."

Koru looked at the girl as theother "waiters" made their way towards the tables. "Yeah, I know, but I can't help but worry about him. He's never actually cooked before."

"Yeah. I kind of figure that." Gale almost whispered. "Where's Kyouya?"

"Not working?" Kaoru guessed, glancing around the restaurant. "He's more of a supervisor than an actual worker."

Gale nodded. "I kind of figure that too. So, I guess we should start waiting some tables, huh?"

"Yeah, probably. I'm kind of scared to see Milord attempt an actual job. You should have seen him when he trying to win a summer pension at Karuizawa."

"Yeah, it should definitely be interesting. See you later." Gale said as she and Kaoru parted ways. For some reason, Gale's heart was pumping faster than it ever had. She had never felt like this before when she was talking to someone. Although she was so nervous she was about to puke, she felt strangely happy. The emotions didn't really mix very well, but she like how it felt (She's such a happy crazy).

"Excuse me, I've been waiting for five minutes whole minutes and no ones taken my order yet?" Some random female customer complained loudly, unable to even fathom the though of having to wait for something in her pathetic little life.

Our green haired heroin (Dramatic effect!) snapped out of La La land and smiled nervously at the woman. "I-I-I'm really sorry a-a-about that. A-a-are you ready to o-o-order?"

"No, I just asked for service for my health!" The woman snapped angrily. "I would like a glass of ice cold water with a hint of lemon. For my main course, have the chef prepare boiled lobster. If you can't prepare it, which wouldn't surprise me, I'll order the most expensive thing on your menu."

Gale wanted desperately to roll her eyes at the woman's stuck up attitude. It seemed obvious to that they would serve lobster if it was on the menu, so se figured the woman was being a pain. Instead Gale told the woman she'd be right back with her order and left quickly. Thiswoman was the type of person Gale really despised. However, despite the fact that the woman was possibly demonic, she was happy one of the Host's hadn't tried to serve her. The only ones she really trusted were Kaoru and Tamaki. Haruhi would have quickly confronted the woman and said exactly what she was thinking, and Hunny probably would have started crying.

Gale finally reached the kitchen to see Hikaru carefully flipping an egg over. The Hitachiin was so focused on the egg in front of him, he didn't even notice his friend's presence. The green haired girl walked over to him carefully and tapped him on the shoulder gently. Despite her care, Hikaru still jumped almost a foot in the air.

"Gale! Don't scare me like that!" Hikaru said as he clasped his chest and attempted to breathe normally again.

Gale smiled slightly. "S-s-sorry. Where are Mori a-a-and Ayame?"

Hikaru thought for a second. Obviously, he had been focusing on the egg flipping for a while. "I Ayame had Mori run to the store to pick up something, and Ayame went to go see how the other waiters were doing. Why?"

"D-d-do you know h-h-how to prepare boiled lobster?"

"I'm not sure, but I think you boil it." Hikaru answered sarcastically.

Gale nodded. "W-w-well, you should p-p-probably start boiling then."

"Great! What cabinet does Ayame keep the lobster in?" Hikaru asked as he poured water into a pot.

Gale smiled weakly and pointed over to a tank of live lobsters behind Hikaru. Although Hikaru tortures her relentlessly, Gale couldn't help but feel bad for her friend as he paled considerably. She felt even worse since this was his first time cooking.

"I have to cook it… alive?" Hikaru asked, obviously disgusted by the idea.

"That, o-o-or you can sever the b-b-body in half." Gale answered. By the look of Hikaru's complexion, she could tell it wasn't really helping him.

Hikaru looked from the lobsters, to Gale, to the pot that was resting on the edge of the sink, and back to the lobsters. "I guess I'd rather cook them whole than sever him."

"A-a-are you sure? I c-c-could get Ayame if y-y-you want." Gale said quickly, remembering how worried Kaoru had been earlier.

Hikaru nodded. "Don't worry, I can do this."

Gale smiled and walked out of the room to let her friend be alone with his "victim". As soon as she stepped out of the Kitchen, she was greeted by yet another problem.

"AW! YOU ARE SO CUTE!!"

Gale watched miserably as Ayame spun a thrilled looking Hunny in circles. After a few minutes of spinning, Ayame became vaguely aware of her ex-stepdaughter's existence and smiled.

"GALE! Can you believe how adorable he is! I will seriously adopt him! Well, except for the fact that he already has a family. Oh well, I'll kidnap him!" Ayame squealed, hugging Hunny again.

Gale ignored Ayame's obsession with cuteness as she was beckoned by the devil woman. Gale looked at the woman more carefully this time. She looked o be in her mid-twenties and was dressed very nicely. Despite her appearance, Gale figured that she wasn't as rich as she thought. Because while she loved the Jade Pearl, Gale knew it wasn't exactly high society dinning.

"Well? Where's my lobster and drink?" The woman asked coldly.

Gale smiled as politely as she possibly could as she answered the woman. "I'm s-s-so sorry for the w-w-wait, our chef i-i-is preparing your lobster n-n-now. I'll g-g-go get your d-d-drink now."

"What? I couldn't understand you, can you say that again, please." The woman said, smiling wickedly.

"Um, I-I-I'm s-s-sorry tha-

"I'm sorry, what?" The woman said loud enough for the people around them to look up from their meals.

Gale could feel tears of embarrassment burning in her eyes as she tried to hold them back. To make matters worse, the sudden embarrassment was making her stutter even more. "I-I-I w-w-was s-s-saying that I was s-s-sorry tha-

"Oh, never mind. I don't have enough time to wait for you to learn ho to speak properly." The demonic one said smoothly, still smiling. "How about you try speaking to me again when you get over you apparent inferiority complex. Oh God, are you going to cry now? Get away from me before you get tears on my new clothes."

Gale gladly turned away and ran towards the bathrooms as fast as she could. She didn't even bother to stop as she reached the door, afraid that she would start crying if she broke her stride. She allowed herself to slide down the nearest wall she could find, eventually sitting on the cold (and filthy) bathroom floor and proceeding to cry to herself.

After a few minutes, Gale heard the door of the bathroom slam against the wall. The distraught girl pulled her knees up against her chest and buried her face, hoping that maybe she would magically blend into the wall.

"Gale? Are you alright? Ayam's cursing out that woman if it makes you feel beter."

She immediately recognized the voice and wished that she had run into a room that locked. She pulled her knees even closer to her as she tried to stop her uncontrollable sobs. Despite her wishes, Gale soon felt the presence of another human in front of her.

"Gale, it's just me. Are you alright?"

Gal looked up slightly to see Kaoru's amber colored eyes staring worriedly at her. Slowly, Gale lifted her head up until her chin was resting on top of her knees. She figured that her makeup was smudged by now and guessed she looked pretty rough to him. On top of that, she still couldn't control her emotions long enough to stop crying like an idiot in front of him!

"I-I-I'm fine." Gale lied.

Kaoru looked at the green haired girl carefully. "You didn't look okay out there. Honestly, you still look pretty bad."

A sob Gale had been holding in escaped her, causing more tears. She immediately tried to stop, but her tear ducts had stopped listening to her at this point. She quickly buried her face again so she didn't have to meet his eyes.

"You still look really nice though!" Kaoru said quickly, obviously afraid that the latest tears had been a result of his comment. "I was just saying that, it's okay to be upset about things. I mean, you hardly ever show any emotions at all! I don't know much about mental health, but if you don't show more emotions, you might end up like Kyouya. Unlike his condition, your apathy is reversible."

Gale could tell that he was trying to cheer her up, so she tried to laugh slightly. However, it kind of came out sounding more pathetic than her sob had.

"Do you think she was right?" Gale whispered quietly, still avoiding Kaoru's eyes

Kaoru looked at his friend sympathetically. "You do seem to have a bit of an inferiority complex, but that doesn't make what she said right."

Yeah, not helping Kaoru. I'm the author, so I should know!

Realizing this himself (Not really, I'm kind of helping him), Kaoru decided to change his approach. "Gale, you're a really great person. You're smart, pretty, artistic. You shouldn't keep being so hard on yourself."

Gale looked up to see Kaoru sitting only about an inch away from her. This caused Gale to panic even more than him seeing her cry had! Seeing Gale panic, Kaoru figured it was his fault and also panicked.

"I'm sorry! I'm really not used to this kind of thing! The only person I really have to comfort is Hikaru, and I usually approach that a bit differently than this! If you still want to be left alone, I can leave now. I'll tell the others you were fine and everything, if you want! I'm really so sorry!" Kaoru continued without taking a breathe (Skill).

Without warning, Gale leaned forward and leaned against Kaoru's chest and continued crying. She wasn't sure why she was crying now, or even if she should still be crying. It didn't really matter, at this point she just wanted someone to cry on. As she sobbed, Gale felt Kaoru' arms rap around her tightly. He wasn't really sure if he was supposed to do that, but it always worked in movies. Slowly, Gale began to calm down again.

"Gale?"

"Mm..." Gale moaned quietly, afraid that if she opened her mouth she would start crying again.

Kaoru hesitated slightly. "Well… when you ran in here before, you kind of ran into the men's room."

Gale immediately sat up and looked around the room. "I guess I didn't see the urinals."

:**O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O**

"I MUST see how my daughter is doing." Tamaki declare loudly.

Haruhi shook her head as she continued to block the door. "No. You'll just end up making things worse for her."

The girl watched as Tamaki quickly ran to the nearest corner. She might have cared if she hadn't been preoccupied by how Gale was holding up (might of).

"But I don't trust him!" Ryan shouted. "Or maybe I don't trust his brother. Which one is Hikaru?"

"You hate his brother." Haruhi said dryly.

"Ryan, I'm sure that Kao will help Gale. I just hope she's okay." Hunny said as he hugged his Bun Bun.

"Hey, look who I found!" Ayame said as she walked over with Mori. "He got lost on his way to the convenient store. Did Gale come out yet?"

Just as the teens were about to shake their heads, the door to the men's room opened to reveal Kaoru with his arm around Gale's sholder. The poor girl hardly even saw her friends before she was tackled by concerned Host Club member's.

"GALE, DADDY WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Tamaki screamed as he rushed out of his corner at light speed.

Haruhi sighed. "I tried to tell him that you were fine, but he didn't listen.

"Gale! Are you feeling better now? We're really sorry we let the mean lady make you cry!" Hunny said as he too began too cry.

Gale smiled slightly as her friends slowly released her. "I'm f-f-fine, really. I shouldn't have l-l-let that woman get t-t-to me. I'm sorry you a-a-all had to worry like that… and a-a-apparently have to g-g-guard bathroom doors."

"Worrying about my daughter is nothing you should blame yourself for!" Tamki said almost seriously.

Haruhi sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it this, I think Tamaki's right. Worrying about you and gaurding doors for you is what friends are for."

Just as Gale was about to open her mouth to thank her, the teens were distracted by a scream that came from the kitchen. The Host Club immediately took off and ran across the restaurant.

"Hikaru!"

Kaoru quickly ran over to his brother's side and attempted to pull the lobster off of Hikaru's ear. The eldest twin let out a slight yelp of pain as the crustacean refused to let go of his new friend no matter how hard Kaoru pulled. The other's tried to hold back their laughter as they watched the scene before them unfold.

"He didn't boil the water fist." Kyouya stated as he leaned against the wall next to Gale.

"Where have you been this whole chapter?" Haruhi asked curiously.

Kyouya shrugged. "I was supervising from the table next to the kitchen until I heard Hikaru's girly scream and ran in here."

"I. Ow. Didn't. Ow. Scream.Ow. Like. Ow. An. Ow. GIRL!" Hikaru said between, um, ow's.

"So... y-y-you've been here the whole t-t-time?" Gale asked him. "Why d-d-didn't you try t-t-to help him?"

"I'm supervising."

"Got it!" Kaoru said as the lobster let go and he slammed into the sink behind him.

Hikaru quickly grabbed the lobster from his brother and threw it into a pot and held the lid down. "You know, I really had a problem with killing you in such an awful way at first. Now? Screw it; I'm happy you're slowly being cooked alive! How long does it boil for now?"

Haruhi looked at Kaoru. "Should we tell him that the woman who ordered the boiled lobster left?"

"No, just let him go. It's better this way."Kaoru said, happy his brother was finally cooking.

"S-s-seven minutes, I think."

**;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D**

**Author's Note 2:**

**Pink: Wow, I'm really tired!**

**Hikaru: That would be because it's two thirty in the morning! **

**Pink: I guess that makes sense. I know it's a pretty bad chapter! SORRY! It's late and my creativeness is fleeting! This has fluff though! Love the fluff!**

**Hikaru: You're creative? That's a matter of opinion.**

**Pink:-Ignoring- Well, please review! Thanks for reading! BYE:)**


End file.
